


Just Golden

by historicallyredacted (lockandkey)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Multi, No Godly Parents, No idea where this is going, Slightly Leo Centric, Slow Build, The Kids are still Not Alright, Threesome - F/M/M, probably?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandkey/pseuds/historicallyredacted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo finds himself legally an adult, not so legally homeless. He's moved around, and settles down outside San Francisco, California.<br/>Why? Well, see, there's this bakery. Golden Buns.<br/>A girl works there, and she's perfect. Her boyfriend? Equally perfect.<br/>Leo? Still the weird homeless kid who steals cinnamon buns from the dumpster. This'll go great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bun in the Oven. (No, Not Like That.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, then promptly never looked at it up until now. I've never used ao3 to publish before, and I've never written for PJO before (that anyone besides me saw, anyway)  
> ...So, obviously this is kind of the..'I know this probably isn't the best' warning. 
> 
> There are just so few Frazeleo stories in existence, and even the few that do exist generally have them more as a side story to other couples. So, I just want to add to the amount, knowing full well this isn't an amazing story. 
> 
> This is most definitely an AU, everyone is around 17-early 20's, and there are no Godly parents...or not exactly anyway. The story is set at Mature, just for some references, there isn't yet ..and very likely will not ever have any explicitly sexual content. Sorry to the dreamers out there.  
> Leo tends to wax on poetic about people's appearances in a teenage love song way over the top sort of way, but it sort of works for his character?  
> There will eventually be an actual plot, but it is a bit in the distance. The beginning is more them getting to know one another, and little crushes before establishing anything.  
> ( I have multiple chapters written I just have to edit them a bit, get them acceptable, not good)

 

 

   Golden Buns closed at exactly 8pm, but the employees didn't all file out until around 8:15.  
Leo never bothered waiting around after it closed during the longer portions of the year, when there was still plenty of light to be seen in. He wasn't about to take any chances in that regard. But, daylight savings had just kicked in, and Leo found it far easier to lurk in the shadows behind a garden wall going completely unnoticed.  
He never had to do much more than lean back, kick his feet, and wait for the last car to leave.  
Golden Buns was in a sort of middle-middle class neighborhood, which thankfully meant there weren't many other people vying for leftovers. Teens got overlooked for the most part, and Leo was short on top of that, so no one ever paid him much attention. It was one of those take the good with the bad situations that was easier just to accept and roll with.  
  
It was pushing 8:10 when Leo found himself humming some tune, of a song he'd probably not remember the name to for weeks, eying the last girl left in the bakery. She was sweeping up, checking the register, and other job related things Leo didn't know anything about. Then, she began to pull the trays out, and Leo put a hand over his heart and willed himself not to sing her a ballad. That would _probably_ not go over very well.

Her name was Hazel, he knew that much. Hazel was perfect, though he knew nothing else about her besides her name really. Well, besides the fact she was gorgeous. Tall, curves, big bright warm eyes, and lighter brown curls that rivaled his own. When his own were clean anyway, which he hadn't been for quite some time. The most important thing about Hazel though, was that she usually took what was left in the food trays and placed them inside paper sacks before throwing them away in the dumpster behind the building. Most people just dumped it, and Leo might be homeless but he wasn't all that thrilled with dumpster diving. He didn't like to steal either, but it was preferable to breads with a nice sprinkling of roaches and dumpster juice. But Hazel? For whatever reason, she put the leftovers in a nice little bag, so after she left, Leo could simply walk up and take it before heading home.

  _Home_ may have been putting it a bit strongly.   
Cellar of an abandoned building that still had a working pincode lock HE could use, was more like it. Abandoned was likely also incorrect, Leo knew there were often other people like himself sleeping or staying there, but they stayed on the upper floors usually where they'd be less likely seen by police. Leo, in the cellars, didn't really ever get more than a glimpse. The building was still rather broken down but it beat sleeping under a bridge, or in a burnt out old car, or...the sewers again. Leo just.. did not like sewers.

 

Taking a quick peak at his moms wristwatch told Leo it was just around 8:17.  
Almost on que, the backdoor of Golden Buns opened, and Hazel walked out carrying a brown sack of deliciousness waiting to be consumed. She set them down on the ground next to the dumpster, rather than in it. Another point, Hazel.

She looked around, and for a second Leo's heart pounded when her gaze stopped just a second too long in his direction. His fears were unfounded, when she brushed off her hands on her apron, before heading back into the store. Leo probably could have snuck up and grabbed the bag then, but from prior experience, he knew to wait.  
A few minutes later a dark car would pull up in front of the shop, and usually a dark haired guy (or teen?) hopped out the drivers side and waved in the window. Hazel would run out grinning, apron-less, locking up the front door of Golden Buns before getting in and driving off. Leo didn't know what they were saying, but they seemed friendly enough, and somewhere in the back of his mind Leo was glad they didn't seem to be a couple.

Not that Leo had a shot, even if he wasn't a street rat.

As the car pulled away, Leo fought the urge to sing Aladdin songs, pushing off the wall and walked leisurely across the street and down the alleyway.  
Inspection time, Leo smirked to himself, rubbing thin hands together. It wasn't a ton really, a few buns of different natures, but the reveal of cinnamon rolls at the bottom was very much welcome. They weren't fresh by an means, having probably sat on the shelf since this morning, but it was still better than most of what he had the chance to eat.  
Grabbing up the bag, Leo turned to make his way out of the alley, before stopping dead.

 Hazel.  
The dark skinned girl was standing at the end of the alley, shock evident on her face.

  
Leo took a step back, and lowered his head, hoping she hadn't seen him clearly. He didn't have anywhere to go, the alley was a dead end. If she called the cops though, he'd have to push past her, which Leo really would rather not do. Plus, he wasn't entirely sure he could. She was easily 5'8, and fit. Where as he was like.....not either of those things.

Then, the guy who always came to pick up Hazel came around the corner to join her at the mouth of the alley. Hazel still seemed surprised, and a bit nervous, but the guy was scary. He wasn't much taller than Hazel, and slimmer to boot, but the shadows seems to just accentuate his murder-eyebrows. And he did not look happy.  
Leo was so completely fucked.

 “I'm calling the cops, _creep_.” The man bit out, and Leo wanted to shout, 'takes one to know one.'

He didn't think that would go over well, but panic was setting in. He may have been able to push past one by themselves, but up against two adults...it was unlikely. If Leo did manage it, he'd probably have to forfeit his food stuffs, and he was already mourning the cinnamon rolls.

“Nico, don't.” Hazel gasped, and turned to the guy. Leo wanted to cheer when she smacked the guy on his aviator coat covered arm.  
  
“Hazel, he's lurking around in the dark where you work. I'm not taking any chances with your safety.” The guy, Nico apparently, weird name, said lowly.  
  
“Nico!” She hissed, smacking his arm again. “He's getting _food_ , I knew someone had been, and if he's hungry it's _fine_. He isn't hurting anybody, are you?”  
  
Hazel turned to Leo, who was still peering at the two from under his bangs and hood. Hazel had asked, like it was preposterous to even think Leo was dangerous. That was probably because Leo was tiny, but Leo knew from experience that there were some people out there his size or smaller that were not anyone you'd want to fuck with. Leo had a few scars to show for it, to show his mistake of picking fights badly. There was one girl that just about killed Leo, but he didn't really like to think about that.  
  
“I'm sorry about my brother, it's okay, really. In fact, you can just come up after work and pick up any thing we have left over, you don't need to hide.”  
Hazel smiled reassuringly, and it was that kind of look that made you feel like everything actually was going to be okay. That everything was alright.  
Or maybe Leo was just happy finding out the Nico dude was Hazel's brother and most definitively not a boyfriend.

  
“What's your name?” She pushed, and took a step forward, because Leo hadn't said anything yet. Nico hissed out a warning under his breath, and went to grab for her shoulder, but Hazel shook it off.

“L-Leo.” he muttered, looking down at his ratty shoes, and clutching the bag of tasty starch products a bit closer to his chest. It was time to pull out the ol' sad orphan routine.  
“Please don't call the cops...I'm not .. _dangerous,_ or anything. Just..an idiot.” The concern over the idea of police being called was enough for Leo to try and get on the pretty girls good side. (She had no bad sides, Leo was certain at this point.) When Leo used a free hand to reach up and pull his hood off his head, so they could see his face, Hazel's eyes widened in surprise. 

 “You're just a kid,” Nico said dryly, lowering his phone.

“I'm 19, man. I can vote legally, I ain't a kid.” Leo huffed, constantly getting mistaken for younger was either a live saver or extremely grating. Nico and Hazel both looked surprised by that.

“Seriously? You're older than we are.” Leo shrugged off the information, but it was still a bit odd to hear.

“Thanks, uh, by the way...for putting the food out. I know..it's probably not ..company regulation or something. But, it helps.”

Hazel waved a hand, “No, no. It's fine. Don't even be worried about it a little. I just- Do you have a place to stay?” Nico turned slowly to look at his sister, face set firmly in 'what are you thinking?' position.

“Yeahh, I've got a place.”

“Family-”

“No.” Leo snapped, cutting her off. When he saw her reaction, he tried to look as apologetic as possible, but that was hard to accomplish when he was more grime than man.

“A..shelter then? Friends?” Hazel continued after a moment, Leo shrugged a shoulder once again.  
  
“I've got a place,” he simply reiterated, not expanding on the issue.  
  
“Under the freeway?” Nico asked, and Leo wasn't entirely certain if he was teasing, or if the guy just didn't have any other tone than bored and slightly pissed off.  
  
“Oh, it beats an underpass, believe me.” Leo said with a half smile, joking. Hazel didn't seem to think it was a joke, and she just looked more upset. She began digging through her purse, and Leo began to feel extremely guilty.  
  
“Hey, you don't have to do that. The foods good enough, I don't need any-” Hazel strolled up, though Nico was making what sounded like Marge Simpson noises in the back of his throat, and she handed Leo a card.  
A gym card.  


“......Uh,” Leo blinked, every part of his brain trying to work out what on earth she was thinking. Was it some rich person code for something. Was it a sex thing? He didn't really know what people did at gyms.  
  
“I can't offer you a place to stay, but you can take my membership here. I'll call them tomorrow morning and tell them you'll be taking my place on the account. That way you can have a place to keep clothes and stuff. And, uh, shower.”  
  
Leo looked up, and down. And then up again, and then down again. Lord, he was so confused.  
“This is...-”

“Don't,” Hazel warned. “Just take it. If you don't use it, it's fine. If you do, it's fine. Just humor me and take it, okay?” Leo nodded dumbly, which seemed to make her happy. Leo liked seeing her happy.  
 “Good, alright, we have to go or our dad will throw a fit, but...Just wait outside the store after closing okay? It's easier to just hand you the bag, than waiting for me to leave, I'd imagine.” Leo nodded again, and then like some sort of insane whirlwind they were gone around the corner.  
He could hear Nico and Hazel bickering as they got into the car, before driving off again.  
He never found out why they had come back.  
Maybe they saw him somehow? Maybe she forgot something?

Either way, Leo glanced down towards the card in one hand and the bag of food in the other, life just got weird.  
  
  
\--  


The next day, Leo didn't go back to Golden Buns. 

 He spent most of his day in the cellar..or bunker as he liked to call it, making things out of bits of scrap metal and parts. Leo didn't have many real projects, because being as ADHD as he was, it was hard to keep going on one specific thing at a time. Alternately, if Leo really liked something, he could end up so completely lost in it he would finish and then realize he had lost a day to it. Or longer.  
Today, he was trying to get lost in something, but was spending so much time thinking about his interaction with Hazel and her scary brother that nothing worked right. Leo could only spend so long playing Snake on a self refurbished cellphone, before throwing the thing at the wall if only so he could try and rebuild it again.  
  
 Leo ran out of food that night, but still refused to go back to the bakery.  
The next morning he felt much the same way, by the afternoon his stomach began to betray him, and by nightfall Leo was starving. You'd think he'd be more used to infrequent or unreliable meals, and at times in his past he had been, but he spent the better part of the last year getting enough calories on a regular basis that it only took a day of not eating to begin to feel unwell. Leo pondered checking out around a few other shops and restaurants near by, but knew from prior experience they rarely had anything worth scrounging. While not often dangerous, there were instances Leo was glad to have made it out alive. While scrounging around in another part of the city, one lady shop keep in a mumu had even drawn a gun on Leo. And Leo just refused to go to the wealthier neighborhoods, one too many bad experiences.

  
 No, Golden Buns was Leo's food mecca. If he had enough food prior, Leo could afford to go out an look a bit more, maybe venture into other neighborhoods and towns nearby, but having to do so long term meant he'd likely have to find a new place to stay.  
 Which would suck. His bunker was one of the few places where no one came traipsing in uninvited, cops, civilians or other homeless people. Leo was of course, hugely sympathetic to other people who had ended up such as himself. But he didn't exactly want to bunk with them either.

  
 A few years back, when Leo was newer to the permanently homeless situation, he befriended another homeless girl around his own age. They didn't talk much about their own histories, they just coexisted with one another, and didn't have to worry about the other being a danger. And it was definitely dangerous out there for homeless teens, because as Leo began to find out after running away..the majority of the really scary people lived in nice houses and drove nicer cars.  
But one day, Leo found her packing up and leaving the place they had been staying, an abandoned old train car. (cliché yes, but it worked.) Her reason? Leo's ADHD worried her.  To her, it made him slightly unpredictable. She began to distrust him, and there was no reassuring her differently.  
Kids out on their own? Not a big fan of the unpredictable, not in people anyway. There were too many stories of people going missing one day, and never being seen or heard from again.

 Which is why Leo wasn't looking forward to going back to Golden Buns, which had been a predictable and reliable source of not just food stuffs, but also a small source of comfort. Up until Hazel, and her brother, threw a metaphorical wrench in the works.

 Leo frowned, tapping his foot, and his fingers against the brick of his usual garden wall. He was hungry. What was actually the worst that could happen? Probably a lot, but that sort of thinking didn't really help him eat.

  
8:15pm.  
Hazel walked the back entrance to the alleyway, and towards the dumpster, familiar brown bag clutched in her hands. They had apparently fixed the broken street lamp, which elongated the shadows, and played off of her dark cinnamon hair. Was cinnamon even a hair color? Leo watched as she paused and looked around, probably waiting for him to show up.   
 She looked..sad.  
Sighing, Leo pushed himself off from his spot, and walked up to the side walk. Hazel spotted him after a moment, before smiling big at him. Leo leaned over, checking left and right for cars, before trotting across the street, hands in his pockets.  
  
“I wasn't sure you'd show up again.” Hazel admitted, handing him the bag of breads and rolls. Leo pulled his cold fingers out of his pockets and took the bag graciously. It felt unusually warm.  
  
“I wasn't sure either.” Leo said, not even waiting before looking in the top of the bag. His stomach grumbled at the smell, and Leo felt the tips of his oddly pointed ears turn hot. Hazel smiled, but she didn't look amused either, which was nice. He thought it was safe enough, so Leo grabbed a roll off the top and took a big bite out, so his belly would stop complaining at him.  
  
“Good?” Hazel asked after a moment, and when Leo was 3/4ths through, and his cheeks were puffed up like a hamster preparing for winter.  
  
“ _Mshhm_ ,” he mumbled out, and her eyes went all happy cat half-moon shaped as she smiled. Leo held up a finger, the universal '1 second,' before swallowing hard around the bread. He dug a small water bottle out from one of the pockets in his inner jacket, and took a swig.  
“Best bakery around.” Leo grinned happily, hoping he didn't have chunks of roll in his teeth, though that would probably be pretty low on his list of visible offenses.  


\--  


Leo went back the next day, and this time didn't bother hiding, instead just chilled on the edge of the opposite sidewalk until Hazel came out. She spotted him immediately this go around, and gave an enthusiastic wave. Leo couldn't help but return the gesture, grinning madly.

Leo went back the day after that, and the day after that, quite enjoying his new routine. 

By the end of the week, after the other employees left, Leo simply walked over and waited in the alley. Hazel knew exactly where he'd be that way, and was smiling the moment she opened the door to the bakery and light shone past her like she was some sort of angel. But, today she wasn't carrying anything, and Leo tried not to show his upset visibly. It wasn't Hazel's fault if they had sold out, after all.  
  
“Hi, Leo. Do you want to come in for a minute?” Hazel asked, out of the blue, and Leo stared in confusion.  
  
“Uh, am I allowed to?” She tilted her head, and while she usually kept her hair tied back in a low frizzy bun, and a curl fell free into her face.  
  
“I just invited you, so I'd think so.” Hazel laughed, and motioned him forward. Leo threw caution to the wind, and shrugged before stepping into the bakery.  
He'd never been in before, really. They were obviously in the kitchen, which was interesting to Leo. It reminded him, in some ways, of his mom's shop. When Leo turned around to look at Hazel, he found her staring at him, an unreadable expression, but he got the impression there was something pained in her eyes. He began to feel self conscious, realizing with this lighting this was probably the clearest look she'd ever had of him before. Leo knew he didn't look stellar, not that he ever had. He had always been scrawny. But before he could say anything, the look had vanished from her face, and she walked over to what looked like a wall oven.  
  
“The breads almost done.” Hazel said happily, and Leo's brows furrowed. She noticed his expression and looked sheepish.  
  
“It's Friday.” She announced like it meant something to him. Leo continued to stare blankly.  
  
“Uh, the owner is taking a vacation this weekend, so we'll be closed until Monday.”  
Oh, Leo thought. Fuck. If they had sold out, and weren't open until Monday, he'd be hard pressed to find enough to eat until then.  
  
“I've got your bag, from the trays. But, I figured that probably wouldn't be enough for the weekend. So I'm making a loaf of bread. Pumpkin bread. Nothing hugely special, but..it could be filling. Plus, it's almost a vegetable?” She stumbled over her words a bit, and became very fascinated in a clump of dough on her Golden Buns apron.  
  
“You're..making me fresh bread?” Leo asked, astounded.  
  
Hazel nodded, biting her lip, “is that not okay?”  
  
“I..I don't know?” He admitted, and she laughed softly.  
“I feel a bit bad not paying though, but at the same time..you know.. fuck capitalism, and all that, so I'm not sure how to respond.” Leo joked, and got the smile he wanted in return.

Leo looked around, before spotting a bit of tinfoil.  
“Oh, here. One second.” Leo grabbed up the foil, and started folding. Hazel got close and leaned over to watch his hands move. It didn't take too long, he had made plenty of these in the past. Leo handed over the tinfoil pinwheel, blowing on it a bit to get it moving.  
“Not money, but ..yeah.”   
  
 Hazel took it, looking down at it like the Virgin Mary and baby Jesus had appeared on her grilled cheese.  
Suddenly she looked up, beaming.  
“That's amazing! I've always been terrible at origami. I can't even make the stupid crane.” Leo felt like giggling but..that would probably be a little weird.  
  
“I get bored a lot. Plus, ADHD, you know. I'm a big fiddler.” Leo admitted, and Hazel looked up at him from under her lashes, with a cheeky smile on her face.  
  
“You're not a big anything, Leo.” He knew he was pouting, which made her laugh harder.  
  
“See if I ever teach you how to make the stupid crane now.”   
It was all so Hallmark, it hurt his teeth, but ..in a good way.

 

After that, they talked and joked for awhile.  
Hazel talked about herself a little bit, but never seemed to dive deeper into her own past than Leo was willing to say about himself..which wasn't much. She didn't seem to want to pressure him into anything, which was nice. She gave him food, and a nice big loaf of pumpkin bread, but she never really treated him like a freak. But, at the same time, she respected the boundaries he put up... for the most part anyway.

Nico showed up after a bit, looking still rather displeased with Leo, but the fact he came later than usual meant Hazel had probably told him not to pick her up at the usual time. Not even Nico could spoil Leo's good mood. Even as Leo left, crossing the street the normal way, his heart hit the ceiling overhearing Hazel talking to Nico about Leo's tinfoil pinwheel.  
He was kind of in love, just a little bit. And, really wished he didn't have to wait until Monday to see her again.  
  
  
\--   



	2. Curls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, new chapter. I've forgotten how to do word things with my fingers.  
> And I just realized I made everyone the same age as they are in the other story good lord what is wrong with me.  
> There are just so many bad jokes. I'm sorry.
> 
> (forewarning: There is a very brief mention of suicide in this chapter, in reference to Hazel's mother.  
> Also, more canon compliant mentions of Leo's, Frank's and Nico's family loses. I just don't want to catch anyone unawares)

 

Leo's sleep schedule was a bit off, because he had no where to be.  
  
 His only gauge of time was his own watch, plus some of the electronic billboards around town like at banks.  
Leo usually lolled around on his pile of blankets, tinkering with something with second or third hand tools, for a few hours in the morning. He snacked on his cinnamon rolls, chugged some water from bottles he filled earlier at the park.  
Life wasn't too bad really; compared to some of his past, it was pretty ...could be worse, anyway.  
  
 San Francisco had the benefit of having pretty stable temperatures year round, and since his bunker was below ground level, Leo rarely got super cold. Though, he didn't in general.  
Heat, nor cold, really seemed to bother him. Houston, Phoenix, Reno, Los Angeles, and now San Francisco...regardless of where he was, the temperature never really fazed him. Except when it hit freezing, then he was bundled ball of unhappiness. Most notably while passing through Flagstaff on the way to Las Vegas, Leo hadn't really expected snow in Arizona and was sorely surprised.  
  
When he finally decided to leave his little bunker, Leo'd usually restock on drinks, stuffing the bottles into his oversized coat pockets. Maybe check the benches in public areas to make sure no one left unopened packs or bottles of shit laying around. It wasn't terribly uncommon, more so than one might think.

 When he first started running away, and then eventually staying away, he would pickpocket in the early morning rush; but these days it didn't really matter.   
Later in the afternoon he liked to go to the public library, even though he always got bad looks. He could play some games, check on some things around town, make sure there weren't any MISSING CHILD posters out there with his name and face on it. (As though there would be. _Hilarious_.)  
  
 At around 5, when the library closed, Leo decided to maybe check out the gym. He trusted Hazel well enough that it didn't seem like the worst idea in the world. A shower would actually be pretty welcome, even if he couldn't wash his clothes. His hair was naturally pretty dark brown and curly, but it looked black and spiky with the amount of grunge that had built up.  
 The gym in question was a bit further into the wealthy side of a neighborhood Leo was familiar with, not that he ever lingered there. He looked pretty damn out of place, and strolling in the front door of Herculaneum Sports and Fitness Centre, Leo was trying to play off like the stares didn't bother him..but he really didn't like to be noticed, honestly. In foster homes, they always thought he was the voice of the crowd, the center of attention, but the reality was..being 'funny' and cracking jokes was just a way to go unnoticed where it actually mattered. No one looked too close, so no one expected that he'd bolt.

No, Leo didn't like getting noticed.  
But, on the other hand, fuck the rich stuck up bastards.  
(Also, _Centre_ , really? Leo snorted. Like this was Quebec or London, instead of California. Here, more people would be familiar with _polideportivo_ or _centro de gimnasio_ than _centre_. Well, maybe not _this_ particular neighborhood.)  
  
 Walking up to a oval shaped marble looking main desk in the lobby, Leo flashed the woman sitting behind the partition a winning Valdez smile, and handed over the card Hazel had given him.  
The lady, one Mellie Hedge, eyed him wearily before scanning it.  
  
“Oh, you're Hazel's...friend.” She said softly, before writing down something in a little booklet.  
  
“Yes, Ma'am.” Leo's smile grew bigger, and eventually she cracked and returned a small smile of her own.  
  
“Can I have your last name, ..sir? Hazel only mentioned your first name was..Leo, correct?”  
  
“Gomez,” Leo responded, not missing a beat. “Leo Gomez.”   
Thanks, Selena, Leo hummed to an imaginary beat in his head.

“Alright, thank you, Mr. Gomez.”  
Mellie moved to the computer and hit a few buttons, before grabbing a pamphlet under the desk and handing it to Leo.  
  
 “You'll see that the Men's locker rooms are right through that door.” Mellie stood, and pointed to the left.  
 “You'll find that we here at Herculaneum Sports and Fitness provide our guests with anything you could dream of regarding fitness. Also, we boast private showers, a public sauna, and a public bath. Organic hemp based shampoos and soap are provided at no additional cost.” Mellie added that last part as a seemingly afterthought, probably having to recite the same schtick before a thousand times before realizing she was talking to Leo. Not a fitness guru, in other words.  
  
“Awesome. Thanks.” Leo waved, before turning towards the lockers.  
   
 “Oh, sir! You get a locker, with code and lock too!” Mellie handed Leo a slip of paper and a heavyweight lock, with a smile.  
Leo could pick this kind of lock in his sleep, but free anything was cool.

 There weren't too many people around, though the few guys who were in the lockers gave Leo a pretty nasty look. Leo flashed them a toothy grin, before grabbing a nice white fluffy towel from a stack at the end row and found his own locker, a number 301. It wasn't like anyone would steal his clothes, but after Leo stripped off a few layers, he still figured to stuff them in the locker. He wrapped the towel around his waist before reaching below and tugging off his sad ..sad boxers. 

 Trotting over to the shower section, Leo caught a glimpse of himself in a floor length mirror and stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn't pretty. Nausea hit him like a wave, as memories of childhood photos and home movies raced to the forefront of his mind.

“Hey, you okay?” A voice called, and Leo snapped out of it and looked over. And then had to look up, and then up some more. 

A stupidly tall Asian guy was standing next to a slightly shorter but still annoyingly tall blond superman type dude.  
  
“I've never seen you around here before...” Asian Frankenstein said softly, like Leo would spook.   
  
“Oh, ha, yeah. Yeah, man. I'm fine. First day, just checkin' myself out in the floor length.” Leo faked a laugh, and both guys looked like they didn't buy it.  
  
“I'm Frank.” the guy said, and Leo had to stifle the laughter bubbling up inside of him. Frankenstein was actually named Frank? Pure gold.  
  
“Jason,” the other guy offered his name as well, with an easy smile that seemed more honest than suspicious which Leo appreciated.  
  
“Leo Gomez, nice to meetcha.”

As soon as Leo said his name, Jason chuckled and whistled, and the Frank guy looked mildly pissed in an instant.

“I'm guessing you're Hazel's Leo then?” Jason asked, blue eyes sparkling in a way that made Leo feel a little bit gayer than previously anticipated.  
He definitely wasn't straight, but had always thought it was more of a 70/30 thing, which was beginning to creep down to 60/40.  
  
“I'm going to say there is a strong statistical probability I am one in the same.”  
  
“I'm her friend,” Jason smiled. “Went to high school together. Her brother is one of my best friends.”  
  
“Nico?” Leo asked, unsure. Jason nodded, “Yeah. He looks kind of scary, but he's a big nerd. So am I, sporty nerd anyway. I hide it better.”  
  
“Uh huh...,” Leo mumbled, not quite believing it. Just...all of it.  
  
“Frank is Hazel's boyfriend, by the way.” Jason added, and Leo's eyes snapped up to the Frank-enstein.  
It wasn't hugely shocking. Of course Hazel would be dating someone, and of course that person had to be just as hot as she was. Not that Leo found Frank hot.

..If he did, it'd be because the guy was like 6'8, and seemed kind of like the human version of a brown bear. He was thick with muscles, in a practical use way, rather than someone who worked out just so they could snap pics of their abs.  
Frank looked like he could carry a tree one handed, but didn't strike Leo as stupid.  
This wasn't some big doofus. Which, honestly kind of worried Leo. Dumbasses, Leo could bullshit his way around. This guy though? If he took issue with Leo, Leo was pretty sure he'd be completely fucked. And not in the good way. ….....Not that he'd want to get fucked in a good way, by another guy whose biceps were nearly the same width as Leo's torso. _Jesus_. Time to stop while he was ahead. (55/45)  
   
 “Uh, so, your girlfriend is like..the nicest person? In all honesty? I wasn't entirely sure she wasn't like an undercover saint working at Golden Buns for some reason. Though that would explain why their food still tastes pretty good stale.” Leo laughed, but it was nervous and probably way more high pitched that Leo would have liked.  
  
“Yeah,” Frank said. “She's amazing. She was really worried about you, you know. Talks my ear off all night and morning.”

And _there_ it was.  
Leo deflated. Memories of golden eyes, happy smiles and pumpkin bread feeling like a ghost all of a sudden.

 “Look man, I'm just going to shower and get, okay? I won't go back to Golden Buns again. I'm not trying to skeeve on your girl or anything. I won't come back here, I won't go there. No worries right?” Leo held up his hands in a sort of, 'I surrender, please don't kill me' motion.  
  
 Frank frowned in a cute sort of way- woah, come on gay thoughts put on the breaks for at least 10 minutes.  
Growing up in one of the most conservative states in the country, you'd think he'd be a better better at the whole denial thing.  
  
 Jason began chuckling.  
“Yeah, like that'd help. Hazel'd kill all of us. You're fine, we just wanted to make sure you weren't someone who would put her in any danger. Nico made you sound like some little boxtroll who was slobbering all over the windows of the shop, and Hazel made you sound like a lost abandoned puppy _in_ a box.”

Leo liked Jason, Jason seemed like a good guy.  
He was still a bit suspect with his choice of friends, but overall a nice guy.  
Leo realized he could pull out the big guns, now he knew who he was dealing with. Apologies, Captain America Lite.   
  
“I don't go near a place until all the employees are good and gone. I'm not trying to be a stalker, I'm just hungry and their cinnamon rolls are amazing.” Jason's smile fell a little bit, and even Frank flinched slightly. Leo'd be smirking if he wasn't busy playing the kicked dog routine.

“It's fine. Just, you know. Don't..you know.” Frank grunted, and then looked physically pained with himself.  
“ That made no sense. Sorry. You don't have to run away, I was just looking out for my best friend and my girlfriend. I trust Hazel to fight her own fights, but I still worry.” Frank admitted, and Leo nodded. Super cute, fuck it, fuck him.  
  
“I get that. So, we cool?” Hesitation. Nods.  
“Cool, cool. Uh, anyway. I'm...going to shower. Since I haven't in..” Leo trailed off and looked down at his feet, which were absolutely coated in dirt. “ _Awhile_.”

  
 They nodded, and left, and Leo finally got to the showers.  
They were in fact completely private, which was great because after all of that, Leo was in dire need of....a good cry. Something which he didn't really want to admit to.  
Leo had known people, who preferred a nomadic existence. Leo wasn't one of those people. He was where he was because he had no where to go, no family or friends to turn to. Leo wanted friends, and family. He hadn't had them in years. Most the time he could ignore it, be content where he was with food and water and somewhere warm to sleep. But Leo wanted to wear different clothes more often than twice a year. He wanted nice warm showers and baths.  
He wanted someone like Hazel in his life, someone who barely knew him outside of his name, but cared like she did. Even the people she knew were nicer than most he'd met.  
But at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to ask her for help.  
 Accept it? Different Story than asking.  
It was a stupid self fulfilling prophecy that left him alone and one the streets. There were foster homes he could have stayed with, and been okay. There were shelters, and some had reached out to him when he was younger, but he didn't go there either. He couldn't ask them for help. It sucked even more being aware of the problem and not knowing how to fix it. 

He had no idea how long he stood there, watching dirty water spiral down the drain, but it was probably longer than most people would take to shower..even if they were as dirty as he was. Leo didn't think he'd try out the sauna, or look around the gym. Leo just wanted to leave. Go back to his bunker, and then...who knows.

 When Leo passed by the same floor length mirror on the way out, he stopped again. He definitely looked more himself, or at least how he thought of himself. His curls were big and bouncy, his color seemed a bit healthier, his eyes a bit brighter. He was, of course, still wearing nasty ass old clothes that smelled like sweat and the earth tones of his bunker basement. But, it was an improvement.  
Mellie even looked a bit surprised when he waved her goodbye, exiting the building.  
  
\--  
  
 Leo decided on going back the next day too, though he was paranoid over the idea of running into anyone he knew.  
Hell, it was just weird thinking that he actually knew somebody.  
But, he had it in mind to try and wash out his clothes in the shower some, before hauling them into the aforementioned sauna to hopefully dry them out some.  
 It worked well enough, though he got some looks dragging dripping laundry into the sauna. The humidity was as high as he expected, but it was still hot enough to dry out his stuff most the way through. He scoped out the gym, clothes on, waiting for them to dry completely before heading out into the fall air.  
Leo still didn't really understand gyms, but he was highly intrigued by all the moving parts..and he didn't mean the hoards of attractive people. Though there were plenty of them as well, Leo was focused more on the machines that he had never see before. He was familiar with the stationary bike for people who can't be bothered to use an actual bike, the treadmill for when walking outside was a pain, and the weights and boxing equipment...but the rest was alien.  
Pulley weights and smashy things that he wanted to stick his mitts into.... But, he was pretty sure the folks upstairs wouldn't appreciate their expensive equipment being taken apart.  
  
Leo stuffed his itchy fingers into pockets and walked towards the pools, past rooms full of things he couldn't name.

 Leo glanced into the pool room, before immediately jerking backwards and hiding behind the safety of the wall. There were a bunch of faces and backs of heads he didn't recognize, but he did spot Captain America, Jason. Leo was pretty sure Jason was talking to someone else and hadn't noticed him, but deciding to play it safe, Leo decided it was time to go home.

At least his clothes were a bit cleaner and smelled like french lavender, if the label on the bottle was anything to go by.

 “Uh, are you going to go for a swim?” A voice asked behind Leo, who jerked in surprise before turning around to meet Frank's eyes. Well, again, he had to crane his neck a bit, but..eventually he met his eyes.

“Yeah, no...Not the best swimmer. Just checking out the whole,” Leo waved his arms, “gym thing.”

 “Ah, right. Well, I think Jason and his girlfriend and a few of our friends are in there, if you decide on taking a dip.” Frank said, looking like he was trying to sound nice. Not that he seemed mean, just uncomfortable. At least they were in the same situation together.

“Yeah, thanks, but I've got to get home..so,” Leo trailed off, not really sure how to converse with the guy.  
  
“Do you live nearby?” Frank asked, and Leo wondered if it was really him asking, or Hazel.  
   
 “Close enough, but I've still got to walk. Figured I'd cut my losses since I don't have a clue what any of the stuff out in the main area is. Nobody wants me walking around, messing with the settings, right?” Leo joked stiffly, not knowing what to do with the awkward conversation.  
  
 “Well, I could show you that.” Frank nearly looked surprised with himself, but readjusted quick enough. Leo almost said no, but his curiosity won. It wasn't even much of a competition.  
  
 Frank, as it turned out, was a pretty good teacher. And, at the very least when it came to mechanics, Leo was a pretty good student.  
It was unlikely he'd really be the type to use any of the contraptions, but it was fun to get up close to the bits a pieces. The smell of clean metal, beautiful.  
  
 By nightfall, Leo found himself straddling a stool, watching Frank explain why an Olympic Bench existed.  
Leo realized quickly that asking cheeky questions earned him a _look_ from Frank, and that made Leo happy as a clam.  
Frank seemed like a good guy, maybe a bit fussy at times, but overall got the Leo stamp of human approval.  
  
But there was something nagging in the back of his mind.  
“Why is it Nico who picks up Hazel from work?” Leo asked, before his brain really caught up to him to tell him it wasn't a great idea to ask.

 Frank paused in the middle of whatever he was about to say about muscles or something, and looked carefully at Leo.  
“You really know her schedule, don't you..” Frank questioned slowly, but he didn't really have to ask.

“Got to wait for everyone to leave, hard not to. I also know the redhead who works there is probably a lot wealthier than she'd like to let on, working at a bakery. It's not personal.”  
  
“Mm,” Frank said, still looking like he was trying to figure something out.  
“Well, I have evening classes. She has her own car but since Nico drives by there anyway on his way there and back from after school stuff, they just decided it was easier to carpool.”  
  
“College?”  
  
“For me, yeah. I'm 20, she's 18, but graduated. Nico is 18 too, but a senior..and also just barely older than her- just don't ask.”  
  
“Riiight, gotcha,” Leo winked, understanding not wanting to delve into family politics.

“Did you?” Frank started, and Leo scrunched up his nose.

“Did I what?”  
  
“Go to high school?” Leo clicked his tongue, trying not to also roll his eyes.

“For like a week, got moved around too much to do well in school.” Frank smiled softly, barely noticeably.  
  
“Yeah, I understand that. Got some of that myself, but I got the opportunity to finish once I moved here.” That had Leo's interest quick.  
  
“Yeah? Not a foster kid, right? Where you from? I'm from Houston, originally.” Leo said, leaning forward and tapping his feet.  
  
“No, not really. I lived with my mom and grandmother, until I was 15. I was an exchange student, technically, for a few years, went back in the summer. Stayed with some family acquaintances, but I'm originally from Vancouver.”  
  
“Washington?” Leo blinked, and Frank scowled.  
  
“ _Canada_. British Columbia- How do you know geography well enough to know there even is a Vancouver Washington?...Is there even a Vancouver in Washington? I've been to Seattle but..., ” Frank began to mutter.  
Leo grinned, lopsided. Canadian. So cute.  
  
“Seems pretty young to send their kid off, even if you didn't have to cross an ocean.”

“My mom died in Iraq, and my grandmother was actually the one who sent me here..but uh, then there was a fire and I lost my grandmother too. So, I got a student visa in the end.”  
Leo froze, unblinking, but lost inside his own head.  
  
“Uh, Leo?” Frank asked after a moment, looking concerned, and leaning down to get a better look at the shorter mans face.  
  
“Sorry, just. Yeah. Sorry.” Leo shook his head, swinging his leg over the side of the bench and moving to stand.  
  
“I should go. See you around.” He said stiffly, and began to walk away, leaving Frank looking befuddled. But, it didn't last long. Frank grasped one of Leo's shoulders, to turn him around, and it didn't take much force.

“I'm sorry if I said anything, I..don't know what I could have said that upset you? But I really didn't mean to offend..if I did.” Frank looked so worried, for a man who was a glorified Canadian brown bear, it was kind of sweet.  
  
“You didn't, I just..,” Leo cussed in every language he knew inside his head, debating the benefits of baring soul to the man. The information would probably end up in the hands of everyone Frank knew..or at the very least, Hazel. It wasn't a conversation he really wanted to have with anyone, let alone either of them.

“When I was 8, my mom- she..you know..there was a fire...and I didn't have any family, not really, then the foster homes...It just isn't-”  
“Something you want to talk about?” Frank asked, cutting him off. “I get it, don't worry about it. I'm the last person to tell anyone, if you don't want me to.”  
Leo eyed him, “even Hazel?”  
“Of course,” Frank nodded. “I'm not going to lie to her, but if I tell her I was told something in confidence and can't tell her, she's not going to push the issue.”

Leo was quiet for a moment, before groaning.  
  
“How are you both so nice, is it a Canadian thing?”  
  
“Uh, she's from New Orleans, actually.”  


\--

  
 The next day, Monday, Leo went back to the Gym again. He wasn't really expecting to see Frank again, but lo and behold, the big guy was on one of the weight training machines on the main floor.

 “Can I get you a water or something?” Leo asked, sliding up along side Frank. The other man's eyes had been closed in concentration, beads of sweat on his forehead dripping down his nose, so when Leo spoke, Frank jerked slightly. If he hadn't been a human tank, Frank may have let go of the weights he was supporting, but instead just bobbled them for a brief second.  
  
“Hey, didn't expect to see you again so soon.” Frank said, pushing the weights up and off.

“Well, you know, I'm big on fitness.” Leo said with a shrug, to which Frank raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more.  
  
“So, is this something you do like, every day?” Leo asked.  
  
“If I can, sometimes I just jog.” Leo stuck out his tongue, and scrunched up his nose at the J word.

“ _Why_?”  
  
“I just like to,” Frank shrugged with an easy smile. “It helps me focus, calm my mind a bit. Helps I thought about joining the military for awhile.”

“Canada has a military?” Leo asked with fake surprise, and got that _look_ he liked to see so much.  
  
“Is Hazel a fitness nut too?”  
  
 “She doesn't come to the gym all that often, but she plays some sports. In all honesty working in a bakery isn't easy work. She's pretty strong, though maybe people wouldn't guess it, since she's so nice. I didn't, until one time we arm wrestled and she kicked my ass..repeatedly.”  
  
“Well, everyone is stronger than me, part of the whole being a scrawny-walking-toothpick thing.” Leo grinned, but Frank didn't seem as amused.  
  
 “Different circumstances, no one would blame you.” Frank said easily, and though he hadn't outwardly said it, Leo appreciated that Frank acknowledged his homelessness instead of ignoring it or giving him pitying looks.  
  
“Man, I've been tiny my entire life. I'm actually tall for my family, 5'7? Giant, but always built like bird bones.”  
  
“I've always been,” Frank gestured to himself.

“A jock?” Leo asked curiously, which got him another look.

“No, definitely not. Big. Bulky. No one in school was sure if I was threatening or just awkward.”

“Awkward, huh?”  
  
“Definitely more awkward than threatening. Hard to scare people when you can't even eat normal ice cream or cheese products.”  
  
“You got that uh, what's it called, lactose intolerant thing?”

“Unfortunately so, since I love ice cream.”  
  
 “Food things are weird, right? I can't eat blackberries. What's weirder right, are like people who just decide not to eat good food. Food they know is good, just out of sheer will power! It's like a type of superpower, _resisto-man_. I had a friend, ways back, she only ate all sorts of healthy non-meaty things. I could never give up the beef, but I have wicked respect for someone who can see bacon and just resist. She did get me to like tofu though. Took awhile.” Frank chuckled at Leo's rambling, before nodding.

“Yeah, I've got a friend like that too. BBQ's are always interesting.”  
  
 They talked for awhile after that, though Frank had to leave within the hour.  
Leo found himself growing increasingly fond of the other man, even though most of their conversations were Leo telling dumb jokes trying to impress Frank, with Frank only finding about 50% of them amusing. That didn't stop Leo from trying, of course. So he sat there, sometimes on a bench, sometimes on the floor nearby while Frank worked out, poking dumb fun.  
 Leo's people skills weren't the best, that is to say he had a difficult time picking up on the little things..those real interpersonal moments.  
He didn't make friends easily, no, that wasn't it: he didn't make them _well_. Leo could charm, he could put up a mask, because he was ultimately horribly self centered. He could read emotions, certain little ticks, but usually only when his life depended on it. He knew the signs of when he should run, but he couldn't tell how to comfort someone who was upset. People were just..confusing.  
 Leo didn't have many friends growing up, even before his mom died, the ones he did have were more the type of people you were friends with because you saw them daily. He had precious few people to depend on, besides his mom, so when she went, he was left not knowing exactly what to do. So Leo ran away, time and time again from Foster homes, because even the good ones...Leo just didn't know how to be a part of that, even less so when he was younger and still grieving.  
  
 Getting sent to the 'Wilderness' camp, was in some ways a blessing, not just because it gave him a chance to run away for good, but because he met Piper.  
They hit it off instantly it seemed like, and not because she was like him, god no. Piper knew when to call him out, and sure maybe she didn't know all of the skeletons in his closet, but they were good friends. She was like this go between, where she knew how to deal with people expertly, yet for some reason was still friends with him.  
It was the first time Leo really made a _real_ friend since his mom died, and ultimately Leo had thought, had been the last time he made a friend. Piper had only been at the camp for a summer. He hadn't seen her since, and that was when he was 15. Obviously, it had been awhile, but he still remembered her fondly.  
 Hazel, and now Frank and..maybe even Jason, were the first people since Piper who Leo felt and immediate attachment to. Frank and Hazel especially were the type of people that made Leo want to just prop his chin on his arms and just simply watch them. Try to figure out how they function. He knew his circumstances meant the likelihood of any long term friendships were unlikely, but it'd be nice while it lasted.

“-Alright?” Leo glanced at Frank who had stopped, and was staring at Leo curiously.

 “Yeah, just thinking. Nice to talk to people who aren't myself,” Leo added the last part after a second. Frank laughed, “is that what's been happening? Because I thought most of the conversation was you saying I looked constipated when I lift weights, and then asking if I could carry you around on my shoulder like Gaston. Not a lot of back and forth happening, to be called a conversation.”

Leo flushed slightly, “okay, so maybe I'm a bit rusty on the conversation part.”  
“Hmm,” Frank hummed, standing up, “somehow, I'm guessing that's just you. But, I think that's alright.”

 Leo followed Frank into the locker room after that, even after a bit of complaining on Frank's part. Something about, 'boundaries' and 'respect' and 'don't you dare follow me into the shower little man or I will crush you' which just seemed awfully over reactive to Leo.  
 I mean, Leo listened mostly, didn't he? Cursing in 3 languages seemed a bit rude, and Frank didn't seem to appreciate it when Leo tried to start a competition by speaking rapid fire Spanish in return. He also didn't seem to appreciate Leo's suggestions of names for his muscles. All guys named their pecs and biceps, right? That was a thing people with muscles did, right? The Empire was a perfectly reasonable name for abs.  
  
 When Frank finally left, Leo didn't walk out with him because he really didn't want Frank to see him standing there awkwardly in the parking lot. That'd just be too pathetic, even for him.  
He made his way back to the bunker, and just sat there until it came time to go to Golden Buns.  
  
 It was the first time since Friday that Leo had seen Hazel, so he wasn't quite sure what to say when the back door to Golden Buns opened, but he didn't really have to worry about it. Upon the door creaking open, Hazel was already beginning to speak.  
“So, you met Frank?” Her voice was a bit high, like she stressed but wanting to still sound happy and casual.

“Uh, yeah. And Jason,” Leo tacked on at the end, and Hazel nodded one to many times to seem normal.

“What'd you think? About Frank?”

“He's, like...big. Like, he's physically a large human being. Surprisingly so. Just very big, Goliath even. Like a deity of some sort, _supersized_.”  
Goddamnit, Leo thought. Why was it that was the only thing coming to mind. Hazel's blank stare seemed to agree with the line of thought in his head.  
“I mean, he's great. Very uh, patient. Is that a Canadian thing? I know most of the best comedians are- er, so no, yeah. I like him! You chose wisely,” Leo smiled nervously, which knowing him probably looked a bit more on the manic side.

“Yeah,” she smiled back after a moment, expression softening, “I did.”

 “You went to the gym, though? How'd you like it?” Hazel gasped, remembering, eyes lighting up. The gold that glittered in her eyes would have made any 1840's prospector- no, that's a weird comparison, shut it down.  
  
“It's...very gym like, I'd imagine, if I had ever been to one before. Good showers though, I like the showers. Got to treat my luscious locks like they deserved,” Leo said over dramatically, running a hand through and flipping his hair as well he could.  
  
“Oh,” Hazel said excitedly, “it does look more.. _sproingy.”  
  
“Sproingy?_ ” Leo barked out laughing.  
  
“It's a word!” She insisted.

“Is it?!” His laughs had devolved into giggles, and the dreaded laugh wheeze was soon approacheth.  
  
“Oh, shush. Can I feel?” Hazel huffed, putting down a bag of food treats.

“My hair?” Leo asked, instantly righting himself. She nodded.

“Sure, knock yourself out. I mean, spoiler warning, it feels like hair.”  
  
“I like hair,” She shrugged, before reaching over.

 Hazel first touched a bit of corkscrew curl that was sticking out a bit awkwardly, and twanged it. He didn't understand why she looked so amused, she definitely had the better hair between them.  
  
When she ran a hand through, slowly, Leo was sure if a human could purr, he'd be doing so then.  
  
“Your hair is brown,” Hazel said with a smile.  
  
“Yup, just like my-..my uh...,” Leo trailed off, realizing what he was beginning to say.

“Your?..” Hazel asked, all big eyes right up in front of him.  
  
 “My mom. We..look..looked a lot alike. I mean, except she had muscles.”  
Hazel smiled softly, and a bit sadly.

“I didn't look much like my mom when she was alive, and I don't look at all like my dad, or my brother.”  
  
“You, uh.. lost your mom too?” Leo asked, his fingers beginning to fiddle with coat buttons.  
  
 “Mhmm, she committed suicide when I was 13. It had just been me and her up until then, I didn't know who my father was for a long time and even then..it took a few years before I wanted him in my life. I was with her, my mother, at the time of her death too, it was pretty rough for awhile..Nico, helped a lot..he lost his full blood sister and his mom too around the same time..he kind of brought me back to life, I guess you could say. Then I met Frank, and new friends.”  
  
Leo's eyes were wide in shock, and he didn't know what all he could even do, but he didn't protest when Hazel moved her hands down to clasp Leo's which were still fidgeting.  
  
“That's uh....I think I misjudged Nico,” Leo muttered, looking at the ground. Hazel smiled at that.

 “I'm from..Texas, originally...It was always just me and my mom, she had a shop, and I always hung out with her there. Way more than with other kids, or anything like that..just kind of us in a tiny little world. One night though, a fire started in the shop, she was locked in and couldn't get out...I was just outside the door, the whole building went down..and man, I don't know how I survived. I don't remember a lot, because I passed out from the smoke, but..yeah. My mom's family was..really superstitious I guess you'd say. My aunt, she never liked me, so ..off to foster homes I went.”  
 Hazel's hands tightened around Leo's.  
 “I'm..not trying to be like, _oh poor Leo_ time. I just...like, I know it's not the same situation. But, I understand that..it's not ..not fun times. The..personal blame, the guilt, the dreams. That kind where..where you think everything is fine, and then you wake up? I understand. So, you know..if you need to _sproing_ my hair, just..go ahead whenever you like.”  
  
And she did just that, for a good 5 minutes. It was a weird heart to heart.  
  
 They had worked themselves a pattern now, a habit. During the days, Leo would go see (and bother) Frank for around a half hour. During the nights, Leo would..probably similarly bother Hazel.  
  
  A few days that week Leo saw Jason as well, sometimes talking long after Frank had left for school. They never talked personal, but regardless, Jason and Leo got along thick as thieves. It was different from how he viewed his time with Hazel and Frank, but Leo couldn't quite put his finger on the why.  
Jason, Leo thought, reminded him of his relationship with Piper, the girl from his teenage summer camp. He admired them both, but it wasn't...exactly..Hazel and Frank.  
  
  Leo thought he had a crush on Hazel, but that couldn't be right, he only ever got crushes on girls who would never in a million years be interested in him or generally notice his existence. Granted, that might have been a attachment issue thing.  
Hazel was, after all, brilliant. Almost too brilliant, like, suspiciously brilliant. TV brilliant. She was bright, in all meanings of the word.  
Frank too, was like... the human embodiment of a photograph of a cozy winter cabin in the mountains. Like, you just wanted to curl up in radiant warmth, but at the same time knowing the sturdiness of the structure was protecting you from ice and cold.  
Of course, Leo didn't have a crush on Frank. He couldn't, because how could he if he also liked Hazel? _Logic.  
_  
Then Leo remembered what his life was, and it seemed to fit that he'd fall for not only two people, but two people who were already dating; so it made perfect sense really, that he'd crush on them both.  
  
\--  
  
 Saturday brought no Golden Buns, but thankfully did bring a Frank.  
......Or not, since Leo had no idea when to show up that day, and was pretty sure he missed the other man. Dejectedly, Leo made his way out of the Gym, waving sadly to Mellie at the front desk who wished him better luck next time.

 Leo tried not to flinch when he saw Frank, and Jason, _and Hazel_ with company; all talking outside of two cars.  
The company part was bad, Leo didn't really want to..get into all of that, just yet. He was just beginning to wonder if he could sneak away without being noticed, when Hazel, of course, turned to look at him.

 Since they had only seen each other the previous nights in mostly the dark, she might not have recognized him immediately, but how many people coming out of Herculaneum dressed like Leo did?  
She pushed off the side of the car and ran over to him, smiling and smelling amazing.  
  
“Gomez?” Was her first question, which stumped Leo for a moment before he remembered his old lie.  
  
“Oh, yeah. Leo..Gomez.” Hazel smiled, and Leo noticed she had little dimples. Stupid adorable couple.  
“Okay, no, I'm sorry.” Leo waved a hand, sighing, Hazel looking a bit taken back. The group behind seemed to take notice, and made their way over.

“Valdez. My last name is Valdez. I ..usually lie when I give out my name. Just, habit. But, I don't..want to lie to you.” Leo mumbled, and scratched at a hole in his coat.  
  
“Leo..Valdez, then?” She asked, and Leo nodded. Jason came up behind them, with another girl.  
  
“Hey, you want to go get a burger or something? We were all about to head over to Smacky's. This is Piper, my girlfriend.”

Leo paused, and looked up at the girl in shock.  
Her eyes were big as well.  
Her weird, _weird_ multicolor eyes that seemed far too familiar.  
  
“Leo?” Piper gasped. Leo literally jumped up and down, grinning widely.  
  
“Beauty queen!” He cheered, not believing his luck.  
  
Everyone else looked thoroughly confused.  
  
“You, uh, you two..know each other?” Jason asked. 

Piper didn't even pause before she grabbed Leo for a hug. Leo would have thought twice before hugging himself.  
  
“Yeah, you know that wilderness camp I went to when I was 16?” Jason nodded slowly, though Frank and Hazel looked a bit lost still, but Piper continued.  
  
 “I met Leo there. It would have been unbearable otherwise.”  
Piper was amazing as always, Leo thought. She was the daughter of some huge actor, and some huge-er model/actress, but Piper had a history of stealing shit and ended up at the same camp that Leo spent some time at. Child boot camp, was more like it. They had vastly different backgrounds, but they really did have a lot of fun.  
“Actually,” Piper smiled sneakily, turning back to Leo. “The lady at the counter in there? Mellie? Coach's wife.”

“You're shitting me.” Leo said blankly. “No way.”  
  
“No lie, they even have children.” Piper laughed, waving her hands. Then something seemed to dawn on her, as she looked Leo over again.  
  
“You look terrible, Valdez.” Hazel's eyebrows dropped in such a way that made her look..angry? That..was not an emotion he had seen on her really.  
  
Leo just shrugged off the comment, “yeah. Don't think that's changed all that much, really.”  
  
Piper looked vaguely concerned over that, but before she could say anything Hazel cut in.  
  
“So, uh. Do you just know each other from camp..or did you go to school together?” Piper shook her head.  
  
“No, Leo you're from like..Texas right? Houston or Austin?” Leo mock glared.  
  
“Houston. Don't insult me.” Piper laughed.  
  
“But, from what I remember you were living in like...Arizona?”  
  
 “Man, I don't really remember. That was house number 6, all I know about them was they were dicks enough to send me into the middle of the desert. Like that would help,” Leo snorted.  
He had a vague memory of that family, but really the only thing that stood out in his mind was the long car trip of which there was no escape, and then watching the tail lights vanish as they left.

“Oh, okay...,” Hazel was beginning to wring the hem of her shirt, which seemed like a nervous tick much like Leo's own tapping, and Frank finally had to walk up and wrap an arm around her shoulders to get her to stop.  
  
“Foster care, right?” Piper asked. “How many did you make it to before you turned 18?”

“That was it, actually. I ran after that, hitchhiked to Cali. Been in San Francisco for a few years.”  
  
 “You never went back to high school?” Piper asked, and the thing Leo loved about Piper was there was no judgment in her voice. She was just asking because it was something to ask, not because she looked down on him. He knew she had also missed out on a few years of school, so it seemed more like just part of the trade, nothing abnormal about it.  
  
“Nope.”

 “Uh, I'm hungry, can we go to Smacky's now, and reminisce there?” Jason asked, tapping Piper on the shoulder. There were two girls Leo didn't know, behind them, that seemed to be observing the situation silently. They kind of scared him, to be honest. They were all sharp eyes and calculating stares and perfectly on point attire.

“Yeah, sure. Annabeth, Reyna, sound good?” She agreed, turning to the other women. They didn't really nod so much as..tip their heads slightly.   
  
 "Of course," the dark haired girl with a braid said. Her appearance was more intimidating than the blonde girl, but the blonde still seemed like she was weighing the pros and cons of Leo existing. 

Leo shook his head though, ignoring all of that. “Nah, I don't have the money for it. I was just going to head home before it got too dark.”

 Piper smacked him in the back of his curly head, “shut up, Valdez.” She pulled out a wallet, waving a fancy gold card Leo wondered if was even hers.  
“Let the rich girl waste her fathers money on you for a night. My treat. We can drop you off later.”

 Leo looked at the pavement and smiled softly,  
“Piper, man, they won't let me in. Come on,” Leo shook his head at the idea.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
 “Seriously? Look at me. No shoes, no shirts, no Homeless. Unwritten rule, but those places..they enforce it; and it's not like I can do shit about it. I appreciate the offer, but they'd just ask me to leave. It'd just be a big thing, no one wants it to be a big thing.”

“Then we'll go to our house and eat, then.” Hazel said firmly. Leo turned to look at her in surprise, she had been a bit quiet up until then.  
  
“What? No, I .. I'm pretty sure I've imposed enough.”  
  
 Piper whistled, and Jason took a step back, covering his face with his palm in what was either amusement or horror. Even the two mystery ladies looked mildly amused, not funny amused but like, oh you foolish mortal kind of amused.

 “Shut up.” Hazel said, and Leo shut up.  
 “You're a friend of Pipers. You're my friend. You're coming with.” She paused for a second, expression softening for a split second into something close to worry.  
“If you want to, I mean.”

Leo blinked stupidly, and looked at her, then to Piper who was just trying not to laugh, to Frank behind Hazel who was mouthing 'save yourself.'

“If..you insist?” Was she even insisting? What was that even?

“I do. I mean, uh. In a polite way.” Hazel nodded to herself, like she was convincing herself not him.  
  
“Poli-...I, huh, um. O-okay then?” Hazel looked happier than a little girl about to blow out birthday candles.

  Piper motioned Leo towards her, “you can come with me and Jason in my car. We all live at the same place.”

“Yeah? That's so weird. How on earth do you all know each other” Leo asked, and Piper pushed him towards a giant, monstrous, candy apple red Jeep in the parking lot.  
Then Leo got distracted by said car.  
“ _That's_ your car? I thought you were all vegetarian eco friendly save the pandas?”  
  
“It's completely electric.” Jason said, but Leo could see there was a story behind it. A story that was moving across like war flash backs in Jason's eyes.

 “You don't mind right, Haze?” Piper called back. Hazel looked like she did mind, but Frank was whispering something in her ear that made her think twice.  
Then, she smiled widely and shook her head.  
  
“No, go on. It's fine.”  
That was worrisome.

 When Leo got into the back of the car (man, he hadn't been in a car in awhile. Bus, once or twice.) and the doors were all shut, Piper's shoulders began to shake before she was straight out snort-laughing.

“Oh, Leo. You have _no_ idea what sort of Pandora's box you just opened. I'd pity you, but you deserve it, and I mean that in the nicest way possible.”  
  
“Uh, what now? What's happening? Did I miss something? Did I die in my sleep or something, because that'd be really annoying.”  
  
“Hazel just adopted you, is what she means.” Jason said, turning around slightly in the passengers seat while Piper revved the engine.  
  
“Officially anyway, lord knows she..,” Jason trailed off, muttering something under his breath that Leo didn't quite catch.  
  
“You're _so_ not leaving that house, sorry man.” Piper added, not looking sorry.  
  
That was extremely worrisome. It was all just increasingly full of worry.  


Had he misread the Golden Buns girl?

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, that was a chapter.  
> I've never been to San Francisco, but I do..no lie, live next to a Mt. Olympus. (A, not THE Mt. Olympus. I think the USA has a few.)  
> Almost met RR once, on a book tour, just was wandering down the pier boardwalk. I literally just wandered into a book signing..almost, I saw a bunch of things set up, kid in orange and purple, a whole bunch of Greek stuff, and someone was like,  
> 'Oh, you just missed Mr Riordan by about a minute. His car literally just pulled away.' 
> 
> Retrospectively, not that big of a loss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a transition-y chapter, which means I don't particularly like it.

  
  
  The drive wasn't too far, which of course meant they were still in a wealthier district.  
  
 Even when Leo had his mom, they lived in an apartment in a lower middle class latino and immigrant area of Houston. The area was big enough, and Houston wide enough, that  Leo's childhood classrooms were not just kids his own class but also for the most part had Mexican or other central or South American ancestry.  
Hispanics ruled, yet _still_ somehow tended to get shit on, but that is a tale of woe for another time.  
  
 San Francisco, on the other hand, was a big..yet compact area.   
There was a huge variety of people (though mostly white) and the class neighborhoods were a lot closer together. This area, unlike many in an unstable economy, was definitely one of the few on the real estate market up and up.   
  
 Piper and Jason were talking to, or rather at Leo, but he was beginning to feel claustrophobic.  
No, caged. No, not even that.   
 He loved seeing Piper again, and the sense of shame he had around some of the others wasn't present with her. They were both fuck ups, right? Or, well, she had been. But mostly it was just... he had no idea what was coming, and that kind of scared him. He was fighting off panic, like islands fighting rising tides.  
His curiosity kept him going, but in the back of his mind, Leo was wondering what if they did..offer him a place to stay? Surely Hazel or Frank wouldn't have, without knowing him longer, but since he knew Piper... If they did ask him, or offer it to him, then what would he do? He couldn't say yes, Leo had no job, no income, he'd end up a burden.

Wouldn't he just end up disappointing them? Wouldn't it be better if he....

Ran?   
Leo snorted at the thought. Been there, done that enough, hadn't he?  
He just had to tell himself to relax, and just..roll with the flow. 

For now, anyway.

 

 When they arrived, Piper pointed out the house they were all staying in, Leo had to say he was shocked.   
Shocked because he wasn't more amazed.  
 Sure, the house was big, and looked old like the other Victorian housing in the area, but it wasn't that normal San Fran grandeur. It was big and brown, with shingles, and had a fairly flat face. There were no little niches, no gingerbread house candy-esque coating.  
It looked more like..a big cabin than anything else more familiar in this city.  
  
“That fits you all?” Leo whistled, and Piper snorted.  
  
“You calling us fat?”  
  
“No, you're all muscles, baby.” Leo taunted back, knowing Piper didn't care, but she still reached back and whapped his shoulder.   
She was smiling though, and even though it had been years, it was still instantly recognizable to Leo. It calmed some of his more frayed nerves  
Jason was grinning too, and Leo realized looking at him that Piper had found someone really fitting for herself. Even if he hadn't known they were dating, it would have been immediately evident that they were close. In all honesty, he wasn't shocking that of all people, Piper would befriend individuals like Hazel and Frank too.   
  
“Looks like Frank and Hazel beat us,” Jason commented at the other parked car.   
  
“Watch out, Leo. She's probably going to give you clothes. Or try to, anyway.” Piper remarked, pulling into a space and turning off the engine.  
  
Leo blanched, as they got out of the vehicle. “She's not actually going to, is she?”  
  
“Oh, no. She's definitely going to. The question is _when_.” Jason shut his door, and made his way towards the steps to the front door.  
  
“My bet is she's already digging out Nico's old clothes.”   
  
“I'm not a doll, right. You guys realize that right? I have no where to store more clothes. What you see is what you get, man.”  
Leo whined walking up the steps, somewhere deep down feeling as though the banter between the three of them was normal. Like it was just supposed to happen.   
  
He got sort of lost in the feeling of long lost normalcy.   
The illusion was quickly broken.

 

Walking in, Leo _kind of maybe_ froze up a little bit, causing even Piper to look at him in concern. It was a patented Big Sister look, which was impressive given they were both only-children. (Well, chances were Piper's mom had other kids, but Piper didn't know them and didn't grow up with them.)  
  
“Nice, uh. House.”   
  
Understatement.   
It was all warm, cream colors, clean and inviting. There were little knickknacks and bobbles, but everything looked like it was supposed to belong where it did. It was...a little weird.   
It was definitely more impressive on the inside, to say the least.  
  
“Our friend Annabeth is an architect in training; her, Hazel, and Jason have an eye for the fancy stuff.” Piper grinned at her boyfriend, who flushed slightly at the sort-of-compliment.  
  
“Hazel and Nico's dad technically own the place, they're secretly totally loaded. We pay rent, because their dad wouldn't let us stay if we didn't...But they don't need the money at all. He's the one who still has a cleaning crew by once every week, otherwise this would be no where near as clean as it looks. We're terrible people, really.”   
  
Piper commented while Jason nodded, then asked to take Leo's coat. Leo was technically wearing two coats. Well, a hoodie then a big army jacket. Even though he wore the jacket on the outside, it was still in better condition than the hoodie and he felt..kind of weird about taking it off. Before he had the chance to say anything, Hazel and a grumpy looking Nico came down a black wrought iron staircase. To be fair, Nico didn't seem to have many other settings, but Leo was trying to see him in a nicer light now.  
  
“Here it comes,” Jason whispered behind him.  
  
“Oh, hi. Welcome Leo!” Hazel said, smiling, and Nico glowering. Leo opened his mouth to compliment the house, because that's what civilized people did, wasn't it? But, he was cut off before he could make words.  
  
“Leo, Nico was about to get rid of some of his older clothes that don't fit as well anymore, then I realized that you might fit them. None of our other friends would fit them, so I was wondering.. Do you want to try some on?” Hazel smiled warmly, and Leo tried to ignore Piper mouthing, 'I told you so.'

“I, uh...” Leo was about to gracefully bow out, then Piper pinched below his ribs, just out of Hazel's sight.  
  
“Sure..I'd love to? Thank you, Hazel.” Was he supposed to thank her so much, was that weird? Leo really didn't understand the whole pleasantries thing.   
The look on her face really made it all worth it, even though Nico looked about ready to cast a curse on him, as Leo climbed the stairs.   
  
The house was actually bigger than it looked, being more around a 2 ½ stories and a garage.   
The bedroom Hazel led Leo into, he guessed was Nico's, was goodly sized and also expertly styled. It was a bit darker than the rest of the house, but Leo didn't see any skulls on posts hanging around, so it was far more welcoming than he had honestly been expecting from Nico.

And, of course, there was nearly an entire wardrobe laid out on the bed in front of them. Hazel shifted around awkwardly, looking between them and Leo.  
  
“I wasn't sure what would fit you- I mean, not that..I haven't. Spur of the moment thing, I mean. Well, um, go ahead and pick whatever you want. The bathroom is just right in there,” Hazel gestured towards the end of the bedroom, where a door lay. Leo nodded, not moving his eyes from the pile of clothing.

This is _so_ weird.  
  
“I'll go downstairs then, Frank is cooking. I hope you don't mind burgers. We were kind of in the mood..so,” she laughed awkwardly. 

“Jeez, I'm sorry, I'll shut up. See you in a minute?”

Leo nodded deftly.

She shut the bedroom door behind him, and Leo went over to make his pick.  
  


 Nico's clothing wasn't too shocking. A lot of dark colors. Blacks, dark blues, for the most part. Leo wasn't sure what his own size was, but he grabbed the smallest pair of jeans he could find which were a sort of faded black.   
 In the pile was one dark red v-neck, and while Leo wasn't sure how he felt about people who wore v-necks, he gravitated more towards it than the rest of the dreary pile. None of it was really his style, and seemed a little bit preppy to Leo, all European chic, but ...hey clean clothes. Trying to stay positive was a chore.  
 Leo hesitated when he noticed the boxers. He didn't know how that would really play out, wearing the underwear of a guy who evidently did not like Leo very much. But, they were in a plastic pack, and Leo was hoping that meant they just hadn't fit right and no one bothered to return them. For the second time today, Leo ended up stripping completely down in a place he didn't live in. A little strange, even if he was more used to the Gym than he was at first. 

 Not wanting to see his own naked troll body longer than he had too, Leo tugged on the clothes in record speed. The boxers were a little bit baggy, but they stayed up and that was the important part. The jeans were a straight leg, that bordered uncomfortably on skinny jeans, but did fit pretty well. The shirt also fit, if not a tiny bit loose. If Leo were maybe a bit healthier, he'd probably fit it better, but he didn't really want to think about that.  
 Normally, Leo avoided mirrors. That was evident enough after his anxiety attack at the gym, but he braced himself to look in the oval bathroom mirror. He had to make sure he didn't look completely stupid, which was probably a stupid thing to think from him.

It was weird, really. Leo looked ..kind of like how he wanted to look.   
  
 Maybe not these exact clothing, but they weren't gaudy and pinstriped either, so not too bad. He looked..more like a normal guy in his late teens. Maybe he wasn't tall enough, and had too much baby fat on his cheeks to look 19 quite yet, but looking like an average American young adult for once wasn't too bad.   
 His hair was a bit messy though, Leo realized. He glanced around until spotting Nico's hairbrush, and grinned a dark grin. He brushed his hair thoroughly, picturing the look on Nico's face when he would notice a bunch of curly brown hairs in his brush. The kid would probably blow a gasket.   
  


 Leo wiggled his toes in the cushy bathroom mat, then frowned and looked down.   
No shoes. Sure, he could put on his old shoes, but it didn't hurt to check.  
 He walked back into the bedroom and looked at the pile of clothes and smiled when he noticed a pair of converse and some socks on the bed with the rest of the pile. He slipped them on, and they actually fit better than anything else. He walked back into the bathroom and folded up his old clothes, and placed them on top of the hamper. Just in case.

 

 Going back downstairs was kind of a heart pounding experience, and the _joy_ just grew when Leo turned a corner and came face to face with a guy he didn't know. They both looked startled. The other man seemed sort of like a dark haired, surfer type, with really sea green eyes. He looked a bit older, but around Leo's age.  
  
“Oh. Uh, hey. I'm Percy? You must be Leo?”  
  
“Yeah, hey man. Do you live here too..or..?” Leo stuck out his hand on habit and they shook. Leo left out the part of having no idea who the hell Percy was.  
  
“Nah, but I do crash here sometimes. Just friends with Frank, Nico, Hazel and all them. Sorry, here, let me get out of the way.” Percy laughed, squishing over to one side. The house was big, the iron staircase was probably a remnant of when the house was built and wasn't really suited to allow two people to pass at once. Even if one of those people was at the very least half keebler elf.

“Thanks. See you...at dinner I guess? I've apparently been kidnapped, according to Piper...so I'm not really sure how all this works.” Leo scratched the back of his head, unused to feeling clean hair.   
  
Percy chuckled, “yeah, yeah. I understand. You're looking at a poor kid from New York, who got kicked out of like 4 schools.”

Good guy, Leo decided. Wouldn't have guessed New York though, the guy seemed made for California.  
  
“This house kind of collects the weird kids, don't feel bad about it. If I didn't have a place on campus, they'd have kidnapped me too, trust me. Island of misfit toys, believe me. Anyway, see you downstairs.” Percy clapped Leo on the shoulder and made his way up, while Leo made his way down.  
  
Then Leo realized he had no idea where the kitchen was.   
  


“Hey,” Leo heard, and turned to look at Piper who had called to him from the living room. She was smiling softly, almost sadly.  
  
“You look less like shit.” Leo laughed, hard. Ah, how he loved her.  
  
“We can't all be Beauty Queens.” She cracked a grin, but didn't say more.  
  
“Food is through here,” Piper said after a moment, and led him through one space and into another. The first after the living room seemed to be a sort of breakfast nook slash sitting room. One end of the room was couches and a fireplace; the other had a small circular breakfast table, a door leading to a deck and a door to the kitchen. The wall to the kitchen wasn't completely solid, like a little bar type set up with a open space into the kitchen with stools below. It all seemed cozy.

Before they went into the kitchen, Leo could hear conversation wafting in through the bar.

_“Do you think he'll like it?”_  
  
 _“Hazel,_ yes _. For the 7 th time.”_  
  
 _“Do you think he'll fit? He's small. Is that normal?”_  
  
 _“You should have seen him in just a towel...”_  
  
 _“Frank!”_  
  
 _“I'm just agreeing with you. He's small.”_  
  
 _“Literally everyone is smaller than you, Frank, that isn't saying much.”_  
  
It was obviously Hazel, Frank and Nico. Though, one of the voices didn't sound familiar to Leo, which made him a bit nervous, but he had to admit he was slightly amused.  
  
Piper was sniggering, and elbowed Leo.  
“Oh, you're more adopted than a three legged kitten.”   
  
“Of course, the only people to adopt me would be people my own age.” Leo rolled his eyes, and Piper paused.  
  
“You know, even if you don't stay...if you ever need anything, we're here for you, right? I mean, if not them, I'm here for you. It's not pity, you know that. ..Right?”  
  
Leo glanced out the window at the deck, where the sun was setting over one of the many rolling hills of San Francisco.  
“Yeah, it's just..been awhile. I haven't really relied on anyone since I was ..” Piper pulled him in for another hug.  
  
“I know. I remember. It's okay. Also, you smell like Nico, which is kind of gross, so I'm going to let go now, but I still love you all the same.”  
  
Leo choked, laughing. “Worse than never been washed in, like, 8 months clothes?”  
  
“I'm not saying it's worse. I'm just saying it is also gross. Like, it's own category of gross and weird. But now I'm smelling tofu burgers, so let's go.”  
  
 Leo had also been smelling something, fresh food. Meat, sizzling. He liked cooking, way back when as a kid. Hell, he even cooked for Piper a few times when they were at camp together. Leo was crafty, he could make things, and that just happened to include culinary creations as well. He just hadn't had the chance to recently. Hobos cooking beans on an open fire was a pretty outdated image.

 

When he walked into the kitchen with Piper, everyone stopped what they were doing. That wasn't nerve wracking or anything. Definitely.  
  
 Frank and Hazel were standing side by side next to the oven, where they had a skillet set up. Jason, Nico and the scary serious looking dark haired woman were leaning again the shelving on the opposite side, with the other slightly scary blonde woman was leaning on the counter directly opposite where Leo and Piper were standing. Leo realized one of the voices he had heard must have been one of the ladies.   
  
Hazel, upon seeing Leo, made the noise most people might make when they see a particularly cute youtube video of a hamster or chinchilla, or other small fluffy creature. Leo was getting a bit uncomfortable with it all, really.   
  
“Oooh, Leo, you look-”  
  
“Down, girl.” Nico cut Hazel off with a roll of his eyes. Hazel in turn smacked his little batwing head of hair with an oven mitt.  
  
“I'm so glad it fits! You look great!” Hazel said, after righting herself. Frank to her side, nodded appreciatively as well. Leo tried not to smile at them, but it didn't work.  
  
“Yeah, well anything is probably an improvement. But, thank you. And, uh, thank you Nico. For the ..hand me downs.” Leo said, turning to the lad who had at one point been ready to call the cops on him. Nico paused, but nodded while shrugging a should, accepting the sentiment. He seemed to relax a bit, which Leo was glad for.

“Well, maybe not anything. It could have been Hazel or Piper's hand me downs.” Jason joked, and Piper made a noise that drew everyone's attention. She looked like she was attempting not to laugh, or maybe choke. Leo wasn't certain.  
  
“Uh, Pipes?” Jason blinked. Leo snorted and leaned against the counter, realizing why she was laughing.  
  
“She's laughing because I _have_ worn her clothes before. We got bored a lot at camp. Let's speak of it no further.” Leo said, crossing his arms, feeling the tips of his ears heat up.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Piper tried to exhale calmly. “But, you tried on my entire wardrobe. You wore one of my dresses for an entire day, with no prompting. How bored were you?”  
  
“ _Very_ , Piper. I was very, _very_ bored.” Leo huffed, and she giggled. “Plus,” Leo added after a moment, “I'm pretty sure I pulled it off.”  
  
“You did, better than I could then.” Piper agreed.   
  
“Well,” Hazel started, looking a bit uncertain. “I do have some dresses I don't wear much anymore, if you want.” Everyone laughed, except Leo who turned red and shook his head quickly. At that moment Percy walked into the room, stopped, looking around puzzled.  
  
“What's going on?”   
  
“Hazel's trying to get Leo into dresses.” Frank answered, still looking amused.  
  
“Oh,” Percy said, turning to look at Leo. “Don't do it man. Trust me on that one. Truth or Dare is not your friend.”   
  
“That was an interesting party, wasn't it?” The blonde girl spoke up, smiling lightly. Percy just laughed, shaking his head, and Nico for some reason seemed a bit flustered.  
Leo felt like there was a story there, but didn't want to get into it right then.

“Anyway, Leo. These are our other friends, Annabeth, Percy and Reyna.” Hazel pointed to each.

“We met on the stairs,” Percy said, holding out his fist for a bump, which Leo immediately returned.  
“We're bros now.”

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, “I'm Annabeth. Nice to formally meet you, Leo.”  
  
“The architect, right?” Leo asked, to which she nodded with a pleasant smile. She had kind of a barbie vibe to her, but also looked like she could cut someone down with a protractor alone.

“Reyna, pleasure.” The dark haired woman commented. Leo echoed back a 'you too'.  
  
“Reyna is in the Marines,” Jason commented. “We grew up pretty much next door to one another.”   
  
“Are you on, or should be on, any medications that we should be aware of? Do you need access to any specific healthcare provider?” Reyna asked, and Leo blinked, while Hazel turned to look at her like she just ruined Christmas.  
  
“Hey, it's fine. No, I'm not. Not an any drugs, no diseases that I know of, and the only thing I have that's going untreated is my ADHD.” Percy, at that, very quietly fist bumped Leo again, whispering 'ADHD solidarity.'   
  
“May I ask why you are currently homeless?” Leo flinched a little. Man, she was one tough cookie, but she didn't seem mean per se. He could appreciate that.  
  
“Uh, orphan. Bad foster homes. Couldn't finish school, no diploma, no experience, not white, no muscles, no job.” Reyna paused, and hmm'd out loud.  
  
“I sympathize. I'd suggest joining the military, but-”  
  
“I'm like 5 pounds? Yeah, it crossed my mind too.”  
  
“Where do you stay?”  
  
“Basement of an abandoned building. It's secure. Close to the park, and..Golden Buns obviously.”

“Ah, yes. Hazel's been motherhenning over you for a month or two, now.” Reyna said smoothly, then paused, looking almost as if she regretted saying something.   
Then Leo realized what she had said. Leo had only known Hazel for a few weeks.   
_Not_ months.

Leo froze, and turned to look at Hazel. She looked a bit spooked, and Frank was just sighing running a hand down his face.

“What? _Months_?” Leo asked incredulously, eyes wide.  
  
“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't say anything. I just. We installed security cameras a few months ago, and I noticed someone coming over for the leftovers. Then I noticed that you seemed a bit..small. I thought you might be a kid or a younger teen, and it's getting colder out soon and I just wanted to-”  
  
“I'm _not_ a stray cat.” Leo cut in, and Hazel stared at him with big eyes.   
  
“And yet, you followed us home for a meal.” Nico drawled. Leo's eyes narrowed.  
  
“That was, apparently, my mistake.”  
  
As Leo began to take a step back, Hazel rushed forward and grabbed his hands in hers. Her eyes searched his own for a moment, all big and bright.  
  
“Please don't go.” She whispered her plea, eyes becoming wet.   
  
“I'm sorry. I never intended to have you come over, or _dress_ you or anything like that, I promise. That just, sort of happened. That probably sounds like a lie, with the card and all..and now this..” Hazel stopped to take a shakey breath. The world around them didn't seem to be spinning at the same pace.   
“But,” she began, “..I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Even though I didn't know who you were really, I just wanted to make sure you had a place to go. I didn't want to butt in more than that, I know I can be..a bit overbearing sometimes. Bossy. I'm normally prouder of that. But, now, I just wanted to help. You're funny and sweet, and I just don't like the thought of you out there alone. I'm sorry, I know it's selfish, but please just stay for dinner? At the _very_ least for dinner?”  
  
Leo deflated, he had lost the second she started. He probably lost the game before he even knew her name.  
  
“I thought you were really nice,” he said softly, and Hazel bit her lip while tears threatened to spill.  
  
“You're still really nice, but I think you might be a little evil too.” Leo admitted, and she bobbed her head.  
  
“I am, absolutely. I'm extremely controlling, and honestly it's sometimes very hard to live with me.” Hazel rambled, nodding repeatedly clenching Leo's hand a bit harder.  
“So, um, so... you should just..give up and stay here. We have an extra room? If you..want, I mean.”  
  
“She brings home fresh cinnamon rolls sometimes,” Jason threw in, over the silence.  
  
“Damn it,” Leo muttered, but lightly squeezed Hazel's hands back. “Fine, you had me at cinnamon rolls. But, can I like..I don't know. Clean up for you, so I don't feel like a freeloader as much?”

Piper snorted, “ _absolutely_ not. I've lived with him before. He'll leave it messier than he started. Leo's a good cook though. And you were mister repair guy at camp.”

Nico looked surprised all of a sudden. “Are you any good with cars?”   
  
“Yeah. Built a working engine in the 3rd grade, no lie.” Leo smirked at the younger kid. Still not quite forgiving that last comment he had made.  
  
“Didn't your mom own an automotive shop?” Piper asked, and Leo jerked a little, forgetting Hazel's hands were still tight over his own.  
  
“Yeah... she did.”

“My father has an ancient car, he used to love it but it began to break down. He used to get it fixed, but he had to take it in all the time, so he finally just abandoned it in our garage. If you get it running, he'll probably see that as as good as rent. For awhile, anyway.” Nico shrugged, looking a bit miffed, though no longer insulting Leo, so win for the V man.

“How old we talkin'?” Leo liked the idea of tinkering on something again, having lost the opportunity for the most part.  
  
“Ford Model T.” Be still his virgin heart, Leo nearly swooned.

“Uh, okay. Well now I'm going to be here a lot longer than any of you, sorry. The car commands it. I think you might be stuck with me.”

Hazel wrapped Leo up in a tight hug, and he nearly yelped out 'lady, I'm not a chinchilla', but thought against it at the last minute.   
The hug felt pretty nice, to be honest. Very...soft.

“Okay, so, hamburgers? I mean, if we're done.” Percy piped up, feeling a bit too hallmark at the moment. 

“Yeah, burgers are up.” Frank said after a minute, looking at Hazel and Leo with an unreadable expression.   
  
“Okay, so I made the vegan ones first, so no dead animal spill over.” Piper grinned at that.  
  
“Lentil patties are to the left, tofu to the right.” Frank said, passing a plate from Annabeth to Jason to Piper.  
“Meat is up. Don't get the plates mixed up. Normal burgers to the left of this one, and I cooked up a few chicken and turkey patties too, just in case.”

“The dining room is through the double doors,” Piper pointed out for Leo, who wasn't stupid and could kind of guess as much but he decided not to say anything.

Everyone started dishing up, Percy grabbing two burgers and what appeared to be a blue soda before vanishing through the doors. Hazel tugged softly on Leo's hands, ushering him to pick up a plate too.  
  
“Is this like a normal amount, or..?” Leo questioned as he got up next to Frank, referring to the sheer amount of meat and not-meat substances on the counter.  
  
“No, this is the 'we have no idea how many people are showing up' amount. We didn't know Percy was coming, or that Annabeth and Reyna would decide to follow us here. Annabeth is more one of Percy's best friends, and Reyna is actually closer friends with Nico than Jason. So, I'm not sure who all invited who, or if they just invited themselves. There's like a 50/50 chance right now of more people showing up. Basically, don't worry about it if you want to grab two burgers. If need be, we have more to cook.”   
  
“Awesome,” Leo murmured, grabbing a regular burger and a tofu one. He used to make stuff for Piper, and actually ended up liking the stuff, in it's own way, but homeless kids didn't often get the chance to have tofu.

“Do you want any sauce on it?” Hazel asked, looking mighty pleased with herself as she grabbed a chicken burger.  
  
“A1, or buffalo sauce would be highly appreciated if you have it.” Frank sniffed a bit dismissively at the comment, but handed Leo a bottle of A1.  
  
“Don't mind him, he's all fancy burger stuff. Experiments with marinades.” Hazel grinned, leaning up to kiss Frank on the cheek.  
  
“My people are well known for their culinary expertise.” Frank mumbled, flushing slightly.  
  
“Your people are Canadian.” Hazel laughed.

“Exactly.” He retorted.  
  
“Woah, I just remembered. You're Canadian... I'm Texan. Are we even allowed to be in the same area together? Will this bring about Ragnarok? Will a portal to Xibalba open up and reign in 300 years of darkness?” Leo joked, smacking out more than what was rightfully needed of A1 onto his burger, along with the ketchup.  
  
“That...was a mix.” Frank snorted. “Want something to drink?”  
  
“What was that blue thing, my brother in arms carried out of here?” Leo asked, thinking back on the oddly colored monstrosity.  
  
“That monstrosity,” Frank started, and Leo knew he had a big boy crush on him...not that he didn't know that already, “is something specifically made for Percy.”  
  
Frank turned to look Leo in the eye, expression radiating seriousness, as though he was about to impart a particularly important religious lesson.  
“It is not actually edible. I'm not certain it isn't toxic.”  
  
“Oh please, it's Sprite with some food dye.” Hazel rolled her eyes.  
  
“We have all the major soda brands, sparkling water, and some..very San Franciscan drinks from an organic grocer near by.”  
  
“Sprite, without the food coloring, if I may Good Sir.”  
  
  
 Eating was a weirdly normal event. Weird, because it was _not_ normal for Leo. Normal, because it was something so common throughout the country. Young adults, all chatting and being attractive, like some sort of Sears catalog selling a dining set.   
 Leo didn't talk much, and for the most part, when he did it was mostly to Piper. Leo just wanted to focus on the taste of burger. Most of his diet was bread based, as it was the easiest and most plentiful thing to come by and didn't need much extra storage. He hadn't had a fresh burger in ages it felt like, so it shouldn't have been a surprise that he finished both. Leo was a bit surprised that he finished his two _after_ Percy though. That boy was a force to behold. He didn't even seem to eat them, just inhaled them.  
  
As things began to wind down, and most everyone was done with their meals, Leo began to feel more an more out of place. He hadn't had a “family” dinner since one of his last foster homes. Without even realizing it, he had begun to mess with the paper towel that had been on the table. 

“What are you making?” Hazel's voice filtered into his ear over the other conversations. Leo looked down at his paper towel origami.  
  
“A dragon, apparently.” It wasn't done yet, but Leo recognized the pattern.  
  
“Is that even possible with a single sheet?” She asked, eyes wide.   
  
“I'm all about the impossible,” Leo grinned back at her.

“Gods, stop flirting you two.” Piper joked, from her seat to Leo's left.   
That had everyone’s attention real quick, then Leo's “art” caught their eye.

“Are you sure you're not like, an escaped Christmas elf?” Percy asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked over the half formed dragon.  
  
“That's what he looks like!” Jason exclaimed, as though he had been thinking about the issue long and hard, and Leo blinked.  
  
“Uh? I look like what now?”  
  
“Santa's little helper.” Percy said, before frowning. “Wait, that's the dog in the Simpsons isn't it?”

“It's the pointy ears.” Frank muttered, across the table from Leo.  
  
Piper laughed, “in camp we thought he looked more like an imp. Maybe a pixie, but that might have been the dress.”   
  
Leo pouted, “not a single one of you thinks I look like a Vulcan?”  
  
“I did,” Annabeth commented smoothly. Leo got the feeling she had probably been compared to Vulcans before, regardless of pointy ears or not.  
  
“No, it's definitely Christmas elf. All the way.” Jason said.  
  
“You do seem to be good at making things?” Hazel offered, as though Christmas elf was a positive thing to be called.

“Okay, but why not a cool elf? Lord of the Rings, or something.”  
  
“You're not tall enough,” Nico said, having not spoken much during the meal.

“Cool short elf then,” Leo shot back. Nico began to open his mouth, but Leo cut him off.  
  
“ _Not Dobby._ ”  
  
“Okay, admittedly I have wondered if my dad might have been a keebler elf. But, that is neither here nor there.” Leo confessed.  
  
“I usually tell people my dad is Poseidon when they get pushy,” Percy grinned. Leo thought that was weirdly plausible. Granted, Leo knew jack shit about Greek Mythology, so who was he to say.  
  
“If your dad is Poseidon, then our dad is Hades.” Nico ...joked? Was that a joke? Leo couldn't tell.   
  
“That'd make you guys cousins then.” Jason said, and all of a sudden Nico looked highly conflicted for some reason.  
  
“Are you two dating?” Leo asked, and literally everyone froze.   
Anyone who wasn't Percy had this look on their face that said, 'shut up right now'. Percy just laughed softly, looking confused.  
  
“What? Me and Nico? No way. Nico's gay, but he doesn't like me like that.” Leo wasn't so sure.

“Oh,” Leo said simply and figured it'd be best to just stop talking.  
  
“I should have guessed by the v-necks.” Of course that didn't mean he'd stop actually talking.   
  
Nico scowled, “excuse me?”  
  
“That you're gay. Who else wears v-necks?” Leo shot back, with a sharp smile.  
  
“Leo, maybe not the best strategy when you're wearing a v-neck.” Piper chuckled, taking a swig of coconut soy hemp calendula something or other.  
  
“I'm like 20% gay.” Leo said dryly, before holding up his hands to fake count on his fingers. “Maybe more like 30%?....No more than 50%, pretty sure, maybe.”   
  
“So, bisexual.” Nico rolled his eyes, looking bored. Not upset anymore though.  
  
“I don't do labels, guy. I like who I like, and don't get laid by any of them.”   
  
“Also,” Frank added, looking a bit miffed, “bisexuality is it's own sexuality. Not just a level of gayness.”   
Nico looked mildly apologetic, for Nico. Leo didn't really understand what was being said, but he had Texan sexual education, so he was amazed he understood any of it at all. So, Leo just decided to take Frank's word for it.   
  
“You're still the most boring interesting person I’ve ever known.” Piper grinned at him.  
  
“Yeah, _gee_ , sorry I didn't trade sexual favors for rides or anything. All my weirdest hitchhiking stories are completely nonsexual.” Leo said, not really even thinking much of it.   
Leo looked up to see everyone staring at him with some sort of wonder.  
  
“.....What?”  
  
“You can't just leave off there.” Frank stated.  
  
“Weird story time,” Percy nodded at Frank in agreement.  
  
“Oh, uh. Sure. Let's see. Well this one guy, trucker, looked like around my age at the time? 16-17? He said he wanted payment, which meant _I_ was about to bail out and run for it, but the guy just wanted me to play music. Like, that was it. I had to learn how to play the harp, man. For two days. Pan flutes and harps. He kept saying _radical_. I thought I was in the fucking twilight zone.” Leo scooted up in his chair, memories coming back to him with a grin, as the people around him laughed or chuckled.  
  
“This other time, this van pulls up _completely_ painted in rainbows, and clouds and fairies and all that crap. Out steps this huge guy, massive, so I was pretty sure I was about to be brutally murdered. But no. Super nice guy. Named Butch. Just, really fucking loved rainbows. Oh!” Leo waved his hands excitedly, remembering, and they continued to look on in curiosity.  
  
“The weirdest time, _by far_ , was actually coming to San Fran. This dude in a fucking hearse picks me up. Guy looked like the sort of guy who would drive one too. I had to sit in the back with an actual fucking coffin. It was a really fancy car too, like all clean and pretty and had a big logo on the side. Guy never said much of anything to me, besides that he pulled over because he thought I looked like his son ..or something like that. But, yeah, it was super weird.” Leo finished his story, laughing at himself and the memory, before noticing the look on everyone's faces.

They had stopped moving, and Hazel and Nico in particular looked more shell shocked than the rest. Reyna, who had been fairly quiet, only trading conversation back and forth earlier between her Nico, Jason and Annabeth, was the first to whisper, ' _oh lord_.'

“Uh...did..I say something?” Leo asked, nervous. Nico brought a hand up to rub at his temples.  
  
“Leo, do you remember what the logo said?” Hazel asked after a moment, and Leo shook his head to the negative.  
  
“It couldn't have said..Pleasant Fields Mortuary?” She pressed on, and a vague memory of tall grass and poplar trees flashed through Leo's mind.  
  
“Oh, yeah.. I think it might have? I remember grass...or grains or something. Trees, all in a line.”

“Yeah,” Hazel winced looking down at the table. “That would be our dad then.”  
  
“You're kidding.” Leo said, astonished. She shook her head sadly.  
  
“Wait, so. He was saying I reminded him of...” Leo trailed off to look over at Nico.

“Don't.” Nico bristled. “Just, don't.”   
  
“In his defense, Nico was also homeless for awhile.” Hazel commented easily, but the news shocked Leo.  
  
“Seriously?” He asked, to which Nico shrugged.  
  
“After my mom and my full blood sister died, I kind of bounced around. I never stayed on the streets though. Our dad is still loaded, and I had a credit card. Stayed in hotels for the most part.” Nico said, looking lost in memory.  
  
“Oh. Huh.” Leo hummed. “I was going to ask about the whole brother sister thing, and how you look nothing alike..but.”  
  
“Half sibling,” Hazel said, but it didn't look like it bothered her much. “We were both supported by our father, but we hadn't really met until our mothers died. He wasn't married to either of them. We do have a step mom, but it's kind of a touch and go relationship.”   
  
“Told you,” Percy commented, “the Island of Misfit Toys over here. Never met my dad, mom spent most of my childhood married to this scumbag so I could afford...food and stuff. Annabeth ran away and was homeless for awhile, lived with like two other kids for awhile.” The blonde girl nodded, but looked like the memory hurt more than she was letting on.  
  
“One of whom was my sister, who split after my mom had a breakdown.” Jason commented, looking pretty serious. “I ended up getting raised by my fathers wife, but pretty much never met my dad.”

“Let's skip me,” Reyna said dryly.  
Leo blinked, looking around the room, realizing he could related better to these people that had been complete strangers for the most part hours ago.

“...Does Frank have a dark past, besides being Canadian?” Leo asked, and Nico was the only person who actually laughed which was a bit weird.  
  
“You already know most my past,” Frank pointed out, to which Leo tried to look sorry for bringing up.   
Him and his big dumb mouth.  
  
“It's show and tell, make something up at least.” Percy joked, and Leo wondered if he was similarly someone who was uncomfortable with tension.   
  
“I almost got eaten by a bear once,” Frank said flatly. No one said anything.  
  
“He's not lying,” Hazel said after a second. “He actually was almost attacked by a bear as a little kid.”  
  
“Were you bigger than it already, so it cut it's loses and gave up?” Leo asked, astonished.  
  
“No,” Frank rolled his eyes. “I probably just didn't look like a threat, or a meal. They're not bloodthirsty killing machines.”  
  
“Maybe not Canadian bears. Everything is nicer there right? People, animals, Healthcare?” Leo grinned, getting his favorite look from Frank again.  
  
“ _Not_ sports,” Hazel shook her head. “I'm never going to another hockey game again.”

  
“So, basically, individually...we're all essentially plots of a Disney princess movie.” Percy pondered out loud, apparently still on their little game of sadness bingo.  
  
After, they spent awhile discussing who would be which princess or character. Because they were mature adults.  
  
Percy was pretty happy about an unanimous vote of him being Ariel.   
Nico was less thrilled about being voted Megara.   
Jason got Aurora, which he accepted in stride.   
Piper wanted to be the princess from Atlantis, but Nico suggested Esmeralda.   
Leo kind of wanted to be the latina mechanic in Atlantis, because _hello_. But, outwardly, he was instead pushing for Aladdin. No one allowed him this victory  
Everyone agreed Hazel was Tiana, because of her being a hardworking, sweet, but no nonsense type of girl, not because Tiana was the only black princess; but Leo hadn't seen that movie before so he suggested Mulan. When she asked why, he pointed to Frank.  
  
“Well, he looks like Shang, so then you'd be Mulan right?”   
  
“I'm Shang?” Frank asked, looking very happy with himself. Maybe because he was the only one who got a male character.   
  
“Well, you seem like you'd compare attributes to forces of nature in song form.” Leo said cheekily to the other man, to Hazel's right. Frank laughed, and rolled his eyes, accepting it with a shrug.  
  
“Or Merida,” Percy supplied, “because he likes archery.” Leo liked that mental image.

“Actually, Leo, I would have pegged _you_ for the Mulan of the bunch,” Piper said coolly.  
  
“Woah, there.” Leo gasped mockingly. “Hazel isn't supposed to know I'm after her man!”   
  
Hazel giggled, “I think I might be okay with that.”

Leo tried really hard, but his face went instantly red the moment he saw Frank beginning to blush as well.  
  
Piper found it all very amusing,“just invite us to the wedding, okay?”   
  
Leo's ' _shut up_ ' came out a bit higher pitched than he wanted it to.  
  


Annabeth and Reyna looked like they would gut anyone who so much as hinted they were similar to a Disney Princess, and so the conversation ended there.  
  


Not too long after Percy, Annabeth, and Reyna got ready to leave. The sun was well and fully down, and with some shock, Leo looked down at his watch to realize it was nearly 9. 

As his new friends walked out the front door, Leo realized with more shock that he wouldn't be.   
He wasn't going back to his bunker.  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up kids, I've only posted half of what I already have written as of this chapter, so this is going to be a long ride to nowhereville. (there is a plot here outside of just building towards romance, but it's going to be more relationship buildy for awhile. )  
> Since this story is longer as of right now, I'm probably going to go ahead and update this one again before Long Day. I've got a few other shorter stories mostly written that might show up before either updates again.
> 
> There is a small side note here of, my cat has recently decided to sit on my laptop. Just, he loves it now. And, in the process..I am missing keys on my laptop which makes typing kind of a bitch.


	4. life's work is reduced to just myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip and a movie, it's almost a date, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than the last two, but hey..it is a chapter! 
> 
> I'll be getting to my other stories soon. Just getting back into the roll of things. Sorry it took so long! 
> 
> (say hey, or yell at me over on historicallyinnacurate.tumblr.com~)
> 
> This chapter starts rather directly after the last, which is kind of a dick thing for me to do after not having updated for so long. Sorry folk.
> 
> Forewarnings:  
> Cliche movie choices are cliche, obvious references are obvious.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------

 

Well, no, that wasn't quite right either; he would have to go back at some point to get a few of the things he had left.  


A bit of an anticlimactic statement, really.  
  
  
But..Leo wouldn't be sleeping there anymore, probably. Until he found a way to tank this too. For the mean time though, he'd enjoy it. No more walking a block in the middle of the night to the nearby construction site to use their rent-a-toilet. Indoor functioning plumbing was one of the best inventions, next to stuffed crust pizza and the screw driver.  
In the middle of his thoughts, it took Leo a moment to notice the person standing in front of him. Hazel was watching his face, which was a little weird; he almost said, 'take a picture, it'll last longer'..but Leo didn't discount the possibility she might actually just go ahead and do that.

  
“Do you want to watch a movie? It's still a bit early, so we're probably going to either play games or watch a movie. Or both. Nico and Jason are more competitive, but Frank and Piper tend to crush them into the ground anyway. I destroy them all, but I don't like to brag.” Leo grinned at the comment, Hazel was simply the best.  
  
“Will there be popcorn involved?” Leo asked, to which she nodded.

“Then, yeah. I didn't get up until late anyway. No alarm clock, you know.” She smiled, but didn't say anything stupid like, 'lucky you'.  
  
“Oh, um. So. I was wondering..if at some point..someone can drop me by my b- the place I was staying?” Hazel's eyes got big, and she opened her mouth, but Leo had already noticed his mistake.  
“Like, tomorrow or something?” He cut in to stop her from worrying. “I don't have much, but there are a few things I want to grab.”  
  
“Oh,” Hazel said, looking quite relieved. “Of course. I could drive you there now, if it isn't too far from Golden Buns?”

It was Leo's turn to look surprised.  
  
“You can drive?” She looked slightly confused, maybe a bit insulted. Leo remembered something about Frank mentioning she had a car, but who knew what that meant. Well, it was kind of obvious what it meant, but Leo hadn't been paying much attention. “I mean, I only ever see Nico pick you up...”  


Hazel laughed, and shook her head. Her hair at work was normally tied back, but here it was free and bouncy and beautiful and Leo loved her- _it_. Loved _it_. Fuck Freud.  


“Nico's route is just on the way there, and I carpool there with a friend from school who also works there. It just works our easier that way. I drive a lot actually, not to work, but to get to competitions.”  
  
That caught his attention. “Competitions?”  
  
“Equestrian stuff.” She said simply, and Leo screwed up his nose a bit.  
  
“Like, the...fancy horses jumping over stuff? That kind of stuff?” He asked, and she shook her head with a small shrug.  
  
“More like barrel racing?”  


Leo's jaw fell open.  
  
“Oh my god. Oh my god. That's rodeo! You're a- oh my god you're a cowgirl!”  


Hazel was trying to fight of a burning blush, so when Frank walked into the room to see Leo bouncing on his toes while his girlfriend was steadfastly only looking at the plaster on the walls..well he didn't know quite what to think.  
  
“You're girlfriend is a cowgirl?!” Leo turned to Frank excitedly, who for just a moment took it to mean a completely different thing. 

Then he realized Leo meant horses, and it was fine.  
  
“Well, she doesn't wear the hat?” Frank pondered. He wasn't about to admit that at the events Hazel went to...there was quite a high percentage of people wearing blue jeans, vests, cowboy hats and boots. It was almost a little _too_ American for his taste. And he lived in California.  
  
Leo began talking very quickly, and Hazel and Frank exchanged a look because they weren't entirely sure if Leo was just speaking too fast to be understood, or if he had reverted into another language. Leo himself began to realize it after a moment, and paused.  
  
“Ay _di_ -......God, sorry. Was that Spanish? I tend to do that when I get too excited. But, you're my people! Texas wins again! We grow bigger and bigger, consuming everything in our path like a black hole!”  
  
“Is that a positive thing?” Frank questioned, to which Leo shrugged.  
  
“Oh, Frank. I'm going to drive Leo over to where he was staying to get some things. Do you want to come with?” Hazel asked, turning to her boyfriend. Frank was a bit surprised, but nodded when Leo didn't look like he was all that bothered by the idea.

“Sure. Let me grab a coat, and I'll go yell at the guys to just play games until we get back.”

 

While Frank did that, Leo and Hazel walked outside.  
Leo stood on the porch, and looked out over the city at night. San Francisco was crowded, but there was still a calm beauty to the nighttime skies.  
Hazel's car was a compact BMW SUV, in black. It was a pretty thing, but Leo wouldn't have guessed it was her style. That was until she slide into the drivers side, and looked more confident and instantly more relaxed. Leo was about to get in the back, but Hazel told him to get in the passengers side. Frank wouldn't mind sitting in the back, she said. Leo was less certain about that, but did so anyway. When Frank came out, sporting a very well fitting black jacket, Leo-...lost his train of thought there for a moment. Frank frowned just momentarily, before hopping in the back with no complaints.  


“So, near Golden Buns then?” Hazel asked, revving the engine to life. Leo looked between her face and her feet on the peddle and laughed nervously.  
  
“..Yup.”  


It turned out, Hazel was a good driver. She was also a _slightly_ aggressive driver, which had Leo clutching his armrests tightly as she took a hill so quickly he thought they were flying for a second. He hadn't even realized they had reached Golden Buns, still in shock, until Hazel stopped in front of the shop and looked towards him expectantly. Leo was pretty sure he heard Frank chuckle darkly behind him. Leo was stuck between feeling like he had left his internal organs back at the house, and yelling 'let's do that again!'  
  
“Which way?” She asked, and Leo gulped before point down the road.  
  
“Two blocks that way, one block right.” Hazel nodded, before starting the car again, which caused Leo's fingers to clench into the armrests once again. It was like being on a spaceship during launch, he imagined. Leo was pretty sure she knew what she was doing, but he was still sort of thinking he might die at any moment.  


When they pulled up in front of the old familiar gray building, Leo motioned for her to park. All three hopped out of the car, and Leo walked up slowly to his now old home. Well, home might have been putting it a bit too strongly.

The building wasn't huge, an old office of some sort. But it was being sold for far too much for the area, and the longer it was on the market the less anyone wanted it. Leo motioned for the two to follow behind him, and turned the corner and headed for the back of the building. The place was pretty well locked up, but Leo suspected there had been other either homeless people in it before, or just druggies camping out on the higher floors in the past. They had broken out a few windows, and there was some graffiti, but it wasn't hit too badly. It wasn't leaky, which was a big win.  
When they got up to one of the emergency exit doors of the place, Frank frowned.  
  
“It's locked?” To which Leo snorted.  
  
“Puh _-lease_.” He leaned down, and to Hazel and Frank's point of view, it looked like Leo barely touched the deadbolt, before it opened up.

“This way, if you'd like.” Leo said, holding the door open. He had thought about coming in alone, but didn't think they'd have stayed in the car even if he asked.  


They walked in the dark of the first floor for a minute, before Frank turned on a mini led flashlight that was on his key chain. Leo was so unused to it, he turned to give Frank a look.

Frank and Hazel both stifled a yelp when they heard a thunk a story or two up.  
  
“What was that?!” Hazel hissed quietly. Leo laughed.  
  
“Man, I don't know. Someone else probably. Or a raccoon? Or a whole _bunch_ of raccoons. Doesn't matter.” They had reached a door that led down to the cellar, which had no windows and a codebox instead of a lock.  
  
“I reprogrammed this awhile ago.” Leo commented, popping in the code. He didn't tell them the code was LEO IS GREAT, in morse.

The door swung open, and Leo walked down the stairs.  
  
“Close that behind you, yeah?” Leo said over his shoulder, but he didn't have to because Frank had at some point obtained a mop handle and was wielding it like a weapon. Hazel's fists were clenched, but she didn't look scared exactly, more like she was ready to pop someone in the nose if need be.  


The basement was part cellar, part storage, part freezer. The freezer was defunct, but Leo never wanted to chance going in, getting stuck and it somehow turning on and freezing him to death. He made room in the storage area. Leo didn't really need any light to see, as used to the lay out as he was, but Frank and Hazel weren't so he walked over and grabbed up one of his own flashlights and walked towards his bed spot in the bunker.

Leo plopped down on his cushion of old blankets and sleeping bags, and started to pick up some of the nicknacks around. Mostly, he had come back for an USB, which he had managed to upload a few pictures of his mom onto. But he grabbed a few of his more complete things, like his zombie cellphone, a few ancient watches he rebuilt, and a couple of the nicer things he had made.

Hazel and Frank were straight up open mouth gaping. Leo's place looked more like a little curiosity shop than anything.  


“Um, why are...all the CDs on the walls?” Frank said slowly, looking around at the reflective surfaces that were coating the place. It did sort of resemble the insides of a disco ball. But, Leo stared at him as though the answer was obvious.  
  
“There's like no natural light down here, but, see.” Leo grabbed a flash light and aimed it at a single point. The light reflected off the surfaces of multiple CDs and shiny objects, and instantly the room seemed lighter and brighter.

“Cool right?” The couple nodded, mouths still open. “Learned it from The Mummy. Heliostat lighting. Well, this isn't exactly that. But, still.”  
  
Then Hazel saw something that made her squeak and she walked over to a pile of stuff, things Leo had mostly made out of boredom without putting much thought into. He didn't understand why she had reacted the way she had until she picked up two pinwheels, both made out of different materials.  
  
“You're really talented, Leo.” She said happily turning the pieces. Even Frank looked well impressed.

“You made all this stuff?” The tall guy asked.  
  
“Well, some of it yeah. I mean a lot was just repairing. But stuff like that, yeah, I tossed them together. That's more the reject pile though. I'm not going to take any off it.” Leo said, gesturing to the stuff Hazel was looking over. She frowned, looking down at the pinwheels. Leo tried not to smile. He'd make her as many as she wanted.

“Here, Hazel.” Leo got up, and handed the girl one of the things had made that he actually liked.

It was a dragon, of course. It was mostly made out of bronze, and had completely moving functional parts. The wings could move and everything, once Leo got a motor set up in it. Hadn't gotten one of those yet.  


“You _do_ realize you could make like a cosmic ton of money selling that, right?” Frank said, reaching out and poking the miniature dragon. Leo frowned, pouting.  
  
“I'm not selling him, he's my child. My flesh and blood. Mi hijo.”  
  
“Okay, you could make money selling things _like_ that then.” Frank said, rolling his eyes, but smiling all the same.  
  
“You think?” Leo asked, looking down at the little dragon he named Festus in his head.

“You're really talented, Leo. I've already said that before, but still.” Hazel reiterated, but sounded more serious this time around.  
“You're amazing.” She added, and Leo couldn't help the blush.  


They poked around for awhile after that, not too long, maybe 15-20 minutes. Leo had been ready to go earlier than that, but Hazel and Frank kept marveling and various little things. It was super cute. Finally though, Hazel stood up and Frank and Leo took that as the signal.  
  
“Ready to go home?” She asked softly, and Leo turned to look at the room.  
  
Hazel was giving him a way out, if he needed it. Coming here at all tonight, after so much happening, was kind of like testing the waters. Leo thought Hazel was likely seeing how attached he was.  
He wouldn't really miss it, but on some level he knew if he ever needed to come back here..it'd be waiting. Leo didn't hate the space, but he didn't love it either. It was just ...where he stayed. It wasn't a home. Looking towards Frank and Hazel, Leo really hoped he'd never have to come back.  
That it'd be left waiting forever, because he had found an actual home. He wished he was an optimistic enough person to believe that could be true.  
  
“Yeah,” Leo said with a short nod. “Yeah, I'm good.”

  
-

  
The drive back to the house was still terrifying, because Hazel still drove like a warrior. Leo's little bundle of stuff sat on his lap, but this time Frank leaned up between the seats, and was looking at things and asking Leo about them. Frank wasn't really the type to tune him out while Leo spoke, but seeing him honestly interested felt good. Frank went on about himself, being 'all thumbs' when it came to a lot of things. Clumsy, in other words, which Leo felt the need to poke fun at later. Leo was, in fact, kind of an asshole.  
  
“By the way,” Leo asked, as Frank began poking at Festus again. “What all are you at school for?”  
  
“Business Management, with a minor is Far Eastern Studies.” Frank said flawlessly, like it was written on the back of Leo's head.

“So, your minor... China? I'm just making a big guess there.” Leo teased, and Frank shrugged.  
  
“More or less, though I've thought about switching to just History for my minor. My grandmother told me a lot of stories and things about our culture though, so I'd feel bad not continuing.”  
  
“I'm undeclared.” Hazel said, “but since I'm a freshman at a community college, no one really cares yet.”  
  
“But?” Leo said, sensing her mood.  
  
“But,” she started with a smile, not taking her eyes off the road. “I'm thinking about astrophysics.”  
  
“Damn, girl. I don't even know what that means” Leo laughed.  
  
“Space stuff,” Frank joked, and Hazel reached back to swat at him, not taking her eyes off the road.  
  
“What would you want to do, if you wanted to get a degree?” Hazel asked Leo.  
  
“I, uh, not sure. Not really thought about it, but probably engineering or something stupidly obvious like that.”  
  
“What would you like to do, though? Ignoring college, or anything like that?”  
  
Leo paused, thinking, “I guess...open a shop? Cars or just other repair stuff. I don't know if I have the patience for a lot of things, but I know I'm at least good at that.”  
  
“Good thing you know someone going into Business Management, then.” Frank smiled, and Leo laughed.  
“Seriously,” Frank said, leaning closer. “I've just seen what you're capable of. You're my golden goose now.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Leo turned to look at the other man, and found his face just inches away from his own. Leo stuttered over whatever he was about to say, and found his ears turning hot at the proximity.  
  
“ _Kiss_ ,” Hazel whispered, her tone giddy.

Frank grinned, and pecked Leo on the cheek, and Leo was pretty sure he died or something sometime along the way.

 

When they got back to the house, they saw Jason first, about to walk into the living room where they could all hear the noise of Piper crushing Nico's spirits at some game. When Jason asked how it went, Hazel simply responded that Frank had kissed Leo on her command, and then went upstairs with Leo leaving Frank to suffer the questions that would surely follow.  
  
Leo climbed the stairs after Hazel, a little unsure of what would follow. She went down the end of the hallway, and opened the door to a smallish but long room. It had a lot of shelves and all sorts of odd little storage space that old houses sometimes had.  
  
“There's another spare room, but I thought you might like this one more?” Hazel asked, looking at Leo. Then it sunk in fully that this was supposed to be Leo's bedroom. 

“Oh, Leo.” Hazel said, moving forward to hug him. Leo didn't even realize he was crying, but he sniffled into her shoulder for a minute anyway, arms still full of his stuff.

“Are you okay?” She asked softly, after Leo had seemingly calmed down. He nodded sharply, and pulled away slightly.  
  
“Yeah, it's just. A lot. You know? I, just.. _wow_. I hadn't even known you guys that long, I don't know I just..kind of thought I'd spend the rest of my life in that place..and I thought I was okay with that..but I don't think I was. And..I'm talking a lot, but I’m just. Happy. Thank you, Hazel. You're seriously..just amazing. I'm all snotty, I'm so sorry.”  
  
Leo sniffed again, and wiggled his nose, wanting to wipe at it but his hands were full still. Hazel offered to take some of it, and they place it on top of a bookshelf. Leo walked over and placed Festus on the bed. His bed. Festus had now claimed it, so Leo didn't really have an choice, now did he?  
  
Turning around, he found Hazel handing him a tissue. Laughing while blowing his nose wasn't an easy feat, but it was nice to be able to throw the trash into a trashcan..and not just. Anywhere. 

“Hey,” A voice called softly from the door, and they looked at Frank in the doorway who had a concerned look on his face.  
“We okay in here?”  
  
Leo nodded, so Hazel nodded.  
  
“Just a bit emotional over the dragon stealing my spot,” Leo joked at his own expense. “I mean, where will I sleep now? Festus, you bed hog.” Leo pointed towards the figurine. Both Hazel and Frank blinked.  
  
“You named it Festus?” Frank asked, looking like he was trying not to laugh.  
  
“Yeah? So?” Leo was getting a bit defensive over his little buddy.  
  
“It means happy, in Latin.” Hazel responded. “Happy the dragon.”  
  
Leo looked back at the figure, and back at the organic life forms. “Yeah, I don't see a problem there.”  
They laughed.  
  
“You ready for some popcorn?” Frank asked, gesturing towards the stairs.  
  
“Uh, yeah. One question. Where is the bathroom? Just..for future reference.”  


They showed him around the second floor for a minute or two, pointing out the necessities. Also, where all the bedrooms were. Jason and Piper had bedroom on the half story, Nico's was that the end of the hallway, furthest away from anyone else which Leo already knew having been in it. Another spare bedroom with a half bathroom between him and Hazel and Frank's room finished that floor.  
Leo's room was across from theirs, and there was a shared bathroom at the end of the hall.

When Hazel opened the door to it, Leo couldn't speak for a few seconds, which was rare for him.  
  
“We kind of went with a ...Roman bath theme. We kind of all like Roman stuff, for whatever reason...well, besides Piper and Nico who are more pro-Greek.”  
  
“I got to say, I think I'm more partial to the Greeks, but I'll convert if I can bathe in there just once.” Leo said, nearly light headed. Fuck the gym, this place was amazing. 

  
The 'tub' was a sunken space big enough to fit 3 people, easily. It was more a small pool, or a hot tub than a bath. The shower was barely visible, behind a glass wall, so it didn't detract from the majesty from the room. There was a small wall partition, with a toilet and urinal and vent behind, so no one had to see or hear what they didn't want to.  
  
“How the hell did you get this to work on the second floor?” He said, thoroughly shocked.  
  
“Annabeth,” they said the name simultaneously.

“What _is_ she?” Leo whispered in horror, but mostly respect.  
  
“We have theories,” Frank said with a laugh.  
  
“Our best guess is goddess in disguise.” Leo mumbled, 'I could see that'.   
  
“Wait, what does the downstairs bathroom look like?” He asked, eyes bigger than a kid on Christmas morning.

“Well, after this we decided to go with just a half bath. Just a toilet, no bathtub or anything.” Leo looked disappointed.

“So we put in a small pool instead, downstairs. Only reason Percy comes over so often, in all honesty.” Hazel grinned, and Leo squeaked.  
  
“I can't even swim and _I want that_. I mean, I hate you rich people. But, no. I mean. I love you.”  
  
“Well, you'll need a swimsuit, but yeah sure. Nico might have one that'll fit.”  
  
“Or Piper might,” Hazel joked, but Leo was getting in that pool. If he had to wear a bikini, oh, _he would._

“You know what you're going to need, Leo?” Hazel said after a moment, looking serious all of a sudden. Leo glanced up at her in surprise at the tone, eyebrow cocked up in a questioning manner.

“Pajama pants.”

-

 

Leo walked downstairs with Hazel and Frank, donning his new pair of pajama pants, and walked into the living room where the others were. Hazel and Frank had also changed into fairly comfy looking pajamas, and looked far more attractive in them than Leo did in his baggy pull-the-strings-all-the-way pants and a tank top. They still looked better than any of his previous clothes though, and so much more comfortable.  


Jason, Piper, and Nico were already downstairs pajamas, and looking over a bunch of what looked like DVD boxes.

The living room had two love seat type couches, and two big comfy chairs, and a few cushions on the ground. Nico and Jason were on the ground, legs all stretched out, and Piper was on one of the couches. When Piper looked up, she beckoned Leo to sit with her. He looked at Hazel, who smiled and gave him a little push. So, he ended up with one of his oldest friends on a super cushy seat, with a big bowl of popcorn sat on his lap. Leo hadn't had popcorn in forever. He tried not to moan too loud as he took his first fistful.  
  
“Okay, since we don't all go to the movies together, because that'd be weird, we're trying to find something we haven't all watched.” Jason said, handing up a few movies.  
  
Leo frowned looking down at them.  
“Uh, well. I'm fine with whatever. I haven't seen any of these. So, whichever you want.”  
  
Jason and Nico both made noises like wounded animals.

“You haven't seen The Hobbit?” Nico hissed like Leo had personally insult his ..v-necks again.  
  
“Or The Avengers?” Jason asked, looking horrified.  
Leo looked between Captain America on the box. and back at Jason. Scary.  
  
“What about Star Trek?” Hazel asked, before getting immediately shut down by everyone else.  
  
“You always want to watch Star Trek,” Piper groaned.  
  
“It's a good movie!” Hazel huffed from her spot next to Frank on the other couch.  
  
“You just like it because of Chekov.” Nico said, sporting a little smirk. Something seemed to dawn on him, and Nico looked between Hazel and Leo before muttering, ' _I get it now_ ', under his breath.  
  
“I want to watch Star Trek,” Leo announced, giving a nod of solidarity to Hazel who beamed at him.

“I'm guessing if the rest of you can't decide on anything, then our votes out number you?” Leo grinned, the looks on their faces saying enough to prove he was right.

 

The movie ended at the normal time, though not everyone of them had made it through it. Jason, apparently so used to the movie, had fallen asleep with his head resting on Piper's knees. Piper herself looked oddly tense, and Frank seemed to be close to sleep too. Nico had pulled out headphones and a tablet at some point and wasn't even paying attention.  
  
“That was cool,” Leo said with a grin, which rewarded him another happy half moon eyes from Hazel.  
  
“If you say you liked Uhura and Sulu best, I'm leaving. I'll just. I'm done.” Nico said, monotone, not even looking up from his game. Leo didn't understand Nico's dislike of the characters, because they were pretty awesome, but no..Leo's love lay in....  
  
“Scotty. Scotty is the man.” 

“Simon Pegg, can't go wrong.” Frank mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up a bit straighter. Hazel leaned over and kissed him, which caused Leo to look away pretty quickly. Bit awkward, he thought.  
  
“Kirk.” Nico said simply, and Leo snorted.

“You like the pretty, self sacrificing, kind of stupid ones, huh?” Nico breathed out through his nose.  
  
“Sadly, yes.”

  
Hazel looked over to Piper, who was staring at a spot above the flat screen, fists in balls.

“Piper, are you okay?” She asked curiously. Piper nodded tightly.  
  
“ _Fine_.”  
  
“...You sure?” 

  
And she snapped. Piper grabbed a pillow, and smacked Leo over the head with it. He was too stunned to do anything, but Hazel's eyes narrowed and she moved quickly enough that her hand caught the pillow on the way down the second time.  
  
“ _LEO_.” Piper squeaked, her face pinched. “Would. Not. Stop. Moving.”  
“The _entire_ movie! Tapping his fingers, bouncing his leg. I swear on all the Gods, I will swaddle you if I have to. Wrap you like a papoose.”  
  
“Sorry, Piper.” Leo said with a grimace, not liking to have upset her. It wasn't exactly the first time this had happened, Piper didn't generally sit next to him for long periods of time when they were in camp either. “I..didn't realize. I forgot.”  
  
Piper's eyes got big, and then she deflated. She shook her head, looking apologetic.“It's fine. Long day. It's just I should have remembered that, is all. Next time I'll sit next to you on another chair or something.”

“I can go sit in one of the other chairs? Or the floor.” Leo offered, hoping he hadn't ruined the first movie night he'd had since...he was 7 probably.  
  
She shook her head, “I'll just scoot down and lay on the floor with Jason. What movie next?” They all turned to look at Leo, except Nico who had apparently given up on all of them completely.  
  
“Um, Avengers?”

Which was brilliant, and not just because Tony Stark was the best character ever and since always, in Leo's very modest opinion. He was already bias, after actually managing to see the first Iron Man movie, having snuck into a theater years ago. 

_But_.

“How could they kill Coulson? Joss Whedon, why do I watch the things you make?” Leo asked, curled up in a blanket like a burrito, as per Piper's sort of suggestion.  
  
“Well...” Frank started.  
  
“We're going to have to binge watch Agents of Shield too, aren't we?” Piper asked sadly.  
  
“I've missed so much TV,” Leo whispered. “This is what I regret most. The TV. And not having swam in your pool yet.”

It was far past midnight, and Jason was out for the count, which was sad since he had wanted to see The Avengers most first. Nico had fallen asleep with his forehead against his tablet, and was still somehow winning whatever game he had been playing. Hazel even had begun to doze, but she was up and awake for the last part of the movie. She claimed she always got upset over the scene where it looked like Iron Man might bite the big one, and Leo could sympathize. Mostly, because in his place, Leo probably would have done the same thing. It was one of the reasons he'd always liked Tony Stark. It'd be better for him to go alone, than his friends, or the city. 

Not like _that'd_ ever happen though.  


Frank stood slowly, and stretched, which was a very welcome sight in Leo's distinctly not heterosexual book.  
  
“Bed time?” They all agreed. Hazel gently woke up Nico, who looked a lot more sweet half awake than he did in full 'grrr the world' mode. Piper held Jason's nose until he coughed and looked around blearily in surprise.  
Then they made their way slowly upstairs. Nico looked like he'd barely make it into bed before passing out, and Piper was supporting most of Jason's weight as they climbed the few steps to their bedroom on the half floor above them.

Which left Hazel, Frank, and Leo.  
  
“Goodnight, Leo.” Hazel smiled, happily but obviously sleepily too. Frank reached over and pat Leo on the top of his head, before wishing the same sentiment. Leo nodded, looking at the door leading to his..room? 

“Night.”  
  
Leo went into his room and shut the door, before they did. He didn't want to be the last one left standing in the hallway. The room was dark, but Leo had good night vision. He walked over to the bed, and stared down at Festus on the pillow. Finally, after a moment, he decided to put the dragon on the window sill behind the bed. Festus looked pretty spiffy in the moonlight.

Leo gingerly got into the alien bed, and whimpered upon fully laying down. It was easily the most comfortable thing he'd ever been on. In his entire life. It was some sort of evil magic, he was certain of it.  


He didn't think before hand he'd have an easy time falling asleep.

Leo was asleep before he had time to fully finish that sentence in his head.

 


	5. Hadrian's Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a mini-chapter to say hey I'm still writing this I can't believe I haven't updated since May kind of thing.  
> (warning: mentions of masturbation? does that need a warning? I know what you people all want to see, but not yet children, not yet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (warning: mentions of masturbation? does that need a warning? I know what you people all want to see, but not yet children, not yet.)

 

  
  
Leo slept through the night, and into the morning. All the way through- no pee breaks or anything, like a big boy. In fact, Leo slept for so long, he woke up to the sound of knocking on his door.

Admittedly, lurching off the bed in surprise and confusion was not his best moment. But, just waking up, Leo didn't actually realize where he was right away. It dawned on him quickly enough, and was helped by Hazel opening the door to the room.  
  
“Oh my, are you okay?” She squeaked while darting over and helping him up.  
  
“Uh, yeah. You startled me. I'm good.” Hazel looked surprised before laughing softly. "Seriously, don't worry about it."  
  
“Well, I didn't mean to surprise you, but it is noon. I thought that you might want to get up. You don't have it, of course- but, breakfast is ready downstairs. I say breakfast because we've only been awake for about an hour too.” Leo's eyebrows shot up.  
  
“Seriously? Man I haven't slept that much in one sitting in forever. What is this bed made out of? Kitten fur?”  
  
Hazel snorted and shook her head, hair bouncing everywhere.  
“Memory foam, that's all. But it is really nice isn't it? I like there isn't a squeak.”  
  
Leo almost said something _really_ stupid about the amount of squeaking that must go on in the house with the couples present, but decided against it. A little bit because the thought stung, but mostly because it would be a really weird thing to say upon just waking up.

“So, uh, what's for breakfast? Pancakes? Beignets? Canadian Bacon? Am I hitting all your guys food groups? Can I help with anything?” Hazel shook her head.

“They've got it covered, it's just scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. Oh, and Piper made some porridge with berries and nuts and things like that.” Leo's stomach rumbled for the second time in front of Hazel. She smiled, but didn't comment on it.  
  
“But, after that, if you want to take a look at my dad's car, we'd really appreciate it?”  
  
Leo grinned, “can do.”  
Then the smile faltered slightly.  
“You wouldn't happen to have a spare toothbrush, or something? This..is probably gross but you can probably guess it's hard brush your teeth very frequently when you've been living like I have. And, I kind of think I probably have morning mouth, and you're just too nice to say anything to me about it.”  
  
“Oh, I was about to say something about it. I'm not that nice.” Hazel grinned. “Don't worry, we have plenty of spare toothbrushes. Friends stop by randomly, sometimes stay, and usually forget things like that.”  
  
Leo nod nodded, understanding. Some of the less terrible foster homes he had been in always had like, a drawer full of dollar store unopened toothbrushes.  
  
“And, later..” Hazel began, her tone teasing. “You can use our pool.”

Leo found himself grinning so widely and stupidly, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop.

 

\---

 

 

He found himself humming some unknown tune, that turned out to be more of a gurgle with a toothbrush in his mouth. Leo was otherwise distracted looking around the upstairs bathroom for the second time.  
Hazel had dug out a spare, and let Leo go about his business in the restroom.  
  
He spat over the marble sink, looking up to a mirror that looked like someone stole it straight out of a French museum. Leo still didn't look as healthy as he would have liked, but for once...in pajamas, with bed head, and a bit of toothpaste bukkake on his chin...Leo got a glimpse of what he thought he may have looked like if his mom had survived. Just a normal guy for once. Of course, then he would have probably never met Piper, or anyone else here. Leo frowned, not wanting to weigh one person's impact on his life over the other- and venturing into the what if's of what his life probably wouldn't help anybody.  
  
After bringing up a handful of water to swish around, Leo took a step back and spun slowly in a circle. Still scrawny, that wasn't going to change after a night of burgers and popcorn. Leo never quite understood why his legs were just as thin as the rest of him, but at the very least had some muscle definition. Leo worked with his hands more frequently than he walked around, really; but for whatever reason he hands stayed thin and uncalloused for the most part. His butt game wasn't too bad either, he thanked good genetics for that. In new clothes, well..new for him, Leo felt like he had moved on up from Troll...and into like, maybe gutter elf or something like that. It was good for him anyway.  
Leo walked out of the bathroom debating the pros and cons as to if he should change out of his pajama bottoms and white tank top, but decided he liked the idea of breakfast in pj's too much to do so when he heard a noise.

It was when he was heading down the hallway, Leo heard a murmur coming from Nico's room, through the door that was slightly ajar leading to the room. Not being able to help himself, Leo tiptoed closer.

“-you get that, right?” A voice said, Nico, Leo thought.  
  
“Nico, you're overreacting.” Another voice countered, slightly louder. Frank, Leo knew for a fact.  
  
“I'm not saying I don't sympathize. I'm just saying we don't _really_ know anything about him.” Nico responded, and Leo realized they were talking about him.  
  
“You didn't _really_ know me either when I moved in. You didn't _really_ know Piper, either. Has he shown any inklings of being anything besides what he's said?”  
  
“Besides the whole, him obviously crushing on Hazel part?” Nico snipped, and Leo's eyes widened in shock. “If he wasn't homeless, would you just let a guy move in if he was in love with your girlfriend.” Leo began to feel guilty, until Frank laughed.  
  
“Honestly, I think Hazel has a bigger crush on him, than he does her.”

What was that now?  
  
“And that doesn't bother you at all?” Nico sounded highly perturbed, like he was the only sane person in the household, which he may just be.  
  
“No, because we've known each other for years and have an established relationship based on trust and mutual love. I'm not worried about Leo, because Hazel trusts him. I think the real issue here is, what do you have against him, Nico?”

Silence.  
  
“You know what I think it is?” Frank continued after the pause. “I think you're jealous. You were used to Hazel taking after and looking after you, and now shes not. Maybe, maybe..you thought it was fine because you're getting older. But, then, Leo shows up, older than you are. But, man, you're her brother. She isn't going to just, forget about you..or leave you alone. I mean, you're usually a bit dry and snarky, but you've been way moodier the last few weeks.”  
  
“That...,” Nico started, voice rough. “That would probably be because I broke up with my boy..ex boyfriend, 2 weeks ago.”  
  
“Oh, Nico...man, I'm sorry, I had no idea. I...didn't actually know you were still together that long.” Frank mumbled sounding a bit sheepish.  
  
“Yeah, well. We were. Kind of. I hadn't seen him in awhile, so it shouldn't have been surprising. But, Hazel's been talking so much about _Leo_ , she barely even acknowledged it when I told her.”  
  
“I'll talk to her, okay? Maybe you two should go on a trip together, or something. Just, don't blame Leo for it, hell he didn't even know her until a week ago.”  
  
It sounded like Nico sighed, before agreeing. “I know, I'll try to be nicer. But, she's still my sister; I' going to be a bit over protective.”

Leo heard footsteps nearing the door, and he realized very suddenly he was in fact snooping and had no place to run to where they wouldn't find out he was snooping. So when the door swung open, and Frank and Nico stared at Leo in confusion (and annoyance on one individuals face), Leo just did what he could.  
  
“Um. Hi. I. Was about to go downstairs... then I heard my name? So, hi. Sorry, I kind of listened in on some of that.” Go for broke, pull out the puppy eyes and look as apologetic as possible. Frank looked surprised, but Nico's eyes narrowed.

“How much did you hear?”  
  
“Enough that I should say sorry about your ex boyfriend, and try not to hog your sisters attention quite so much?” Leo asked, trying to look sheepish, but Leo had a hard time looking innocent when something went wrong. Even when it wasn't his fault, he kind of just had that sort of face. Nico looked mad for a moment, before lowering his shoulders and looking like he was mentally counting down from 10.  
  
“It's...fine. But if you ever listen in on my private conversations again, I will personally throw you off of the golden gate bridge.” Leo grinned.  
  
“Deal. In my defense though, I'd like to point out your door was not completely closed, so it was kind of hard to tell how private the conversation was.”  
  
“My mistake,” Nico said lowly. “Next time I'll lock it. With a padlock.”  
  
Leo snorted, “like that'd stop me. Not, that I would break into your room. Just, I totally could if I wanted to.” Leo's statement didn't seem to appease Nico's frustrations much. Frank seemed amused though.  
  
“You know, I'm surprised you had a boyfriend even. I thought you were all hot for the P man.” Leo said it before actually really thinking about what he was saying, and Nico's ears turned red and Leo really didn't think it was out of embarrassment. More like an immanent murder blush.  
  
“Just because I am attracted to him does not mean I have any interest in dating him.” Leo held up his hands, 'sure sure' he mouthed, eyebrows up and not believing a word of it.  
  
“I'm sure your ex looked nothing like him, right?” Leo joked.  
  
“Actually,” Frank said, “he looked more like Jason.”  
  
“Ooh, issues.” Leo grinned, looking only at Frank.  
  
“At least I'm not crushing on another mans girlfriend.” Nico said smoothly, trying to look scary, which wasn't really working in dancing skeleton pajamas.  
  
“What? Hazel?” Leo asked, laughing. “Who doesn't have a crush on Hazel? But, I assure you, Frank, you are just as adorable So, if I was _going_ to like Hazel, I'd have to like the matching set equally. Can't break up the _Frazel_.”  
  
“Frazel?” Frank echoed, looking like someone just whispered the secrets of the universe into his ear. Nico looked a bit disturbed.  
  
“Yeah, so I mean, breaking that up would just be _Fra_ and _Zel_. I'd never do that! You'd have to tack on Eo, otherwise it just wouldn't be right. _Frazeleo_ , we could be a terrible indie band that Nico would probably only like ironically.”  
  
Nico just groaned, and began walking down the stairs without acknowledging Leo's comments. Leo was pretty sure he heard the dark haired boy mutter something about, 'too early for this. Not before coffee.'

Leo turned to Frank with a mock pout, “he doesn't like our band.”

Frank laughed, and Leo grinned up at him, and pushed down the urge to climb onto the bannister to be able to reach Frank's bedhead and pat it down.  
  
“Anyway, did you sleep okay?” Frank asked, holding out his hand in a 'you lead the way' motion as they began to go down the stairs.

“Yeah, magic mattress. Hazel almost killed me though, waking me up.” Frank hummed in thought.  
  
“When do you usually get up?” He asked to which Leo shrugged a bony shoulder.  
  
“Varied. Sometimes at dawn, but more often later in the afternoon. I usually just fucked around making shit, or going to the library, maybe restocking.”  
  
“Then on to Golden Buns?”  
  
“Yup. Golden Buns was like, 90% of my diet, I think.” Frank frowned.  
  
“Well, that's not balanced. Prepare yourself for an onslaught of vegetables.” Leo was laughing by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
“It's totally lame, I'm like, 'aw man, a balanced breakfast? Awesome!' like some horrible kid in a cereal commercial.”  
  
“My grandmother was really strict when I was growing up, because I was a chubby kid until I was about 16. There are some vegetables, to this day, I can't look out without shuddering.” Frank said, as they walked through the entryway, into the living room, and through there into the dining nook area with the bar stools. Instead of being at the dining table in the next two rooms over, Jason and Piper were sitting at the round breakfast table, eating and reading the paper. Nico was on one of the bar stools already, talking to Hazel in the kitchen through the bar opening.

“I can't picture you as chubby, you're like a brick building” Leo admitted, looking the other man up and down. And up and down again for good measure. Frank shrugged.  
  
“I'm still not _that_ slim, but most of my baby fat is gone.” Leo pssh'd out loud, silently making finger guns at Piper who had noticed him enter and waved in greeting.  
  
“You look like you could carry a tree, man. Fight bears with your bare fists. You're like...Hercules or something.” Leo commented, and Frank looked a bit embarrassed by the compliment.

“Oh gods. Stop it. Stop the frazeleo talk, please. I'm trying to eat.” Nico groaned, flopping his head down onto his arms. Hazel looked surprised, glancing between her brother and her boyfriend as she scooped up a plate of eggs.   
  
“Frazeleo?” Jason asked, tilting his paper down, confused but still far too flawless and superman like this early in the morning.

“Nico started it.” Leo said simply, watching as Frank walked up to the bar and dipped his head under to kiss Hazel.  
  
“I didn't,” Nico mumbled into his arms, moments away from admitting defeat.  
  
“What did Nico do?” Piper asked, turning around in her seat slightly, looking highly amused already.  
  
“He insisted Hazel, Frank, and I were madly in love with one another, so I gave us a couple name. It's very Hollywood right? We're in California, so why not. Nico insisted on it actually. Said he'd make us t-shirts.”  
  
“ _I didn't_ ,” Nico said again, a broken man.

“Oh,” Hazel said, smiling. “I get it. Frank Hazel Leo. That's cute, thanks Nico. Who wants orange juice?”  
  
“You should really feed your spouses first, Hazel, they'll feel left out.” Piper joked, turning back to her own food that appeared to be some sort of gloop with nuts and fruit in it, with a half grapefruit on the plate next to it. "The Lady Leo and Master Frank arrive."  
  
“Why am I the lady?” Leo glared, coming over to sit down at the table.   
  
“You're 5 toothpicks and a golfball in clothes. ” Piper shot back, to which Leo huffed, sitting on his feet in the chair as to hopefully not bounce his legs so much.  
  
“What, so because I'm small? That's some outdated gender role stereotype I'd not have expected to hear from you, McClean.” He propped his elbows up on the table, and looked towards the kitchen where Hazel was watching with a fond expression. He turned back to Piper. "I remember you smacking down Dylan for saying something like that once."  
  
"You're right, you're right." Piper snorted, shaking her head. "Good times."  
  
“Of course," Leo turned to Hazel again. "I’d be your wife if you asked nicely though.” Leo smiled, jokingly batting his eye lashes at the dark skinned girl.  
  
“Well, then. If we're married... Come get your own food then.” Hazel laughed, walking out of sight but reappearing in the room through the doors. Leo jumped up, and scooted past her, saying 'aye aye'.

So then, Leo was alone in the kitchen. Well, not really, there was a big hole in the wall, where Leo could see Frank filling his own plate through the space. Leo walked over cautiously, picking up a clean plate, looking between the serving dishes full of food things. There was a bowl of cut strawberries, and a sliced up melon; a dish of bacon and sausage links and something that looked suspiciously like not-meat; another plate of what looked like lightly buttered fancy healthy toast, the kind Leo was not used to. And, of course a big bowl of scrambled eggs.  
Leo inspected the alien bread stuff closely, and didn't really know what to make out of the amount of seeds in it, but threw a slice on his plate anyway. Just in case, he used the spoon in the strawberry bowl to dump some on top of the bread. It looked fancy, and tasty now. He didn't want to load up on the breads though, and grabbed 4 strips of bacon and two sausage links, before piling a good helping of eggs on top as well. Leo smiled, noticing a bottle of tabasco and some sort of other red bottle of what was likely another type of hot sauce. He tapped out some of the tabasco onto his eggs, before grabbing the mystery bottle. Frank had gone to sit down at that point, so Leo looked to the only other person nearby.  
  
“Hey, Nico. What's this?” Nico looked up, and at the bottle.  
  
“Sriracha. It's a Thai chili garlic..and vinegar or something, condiment for a lot of dishes. But, on the west coast, it's used more by white people in their 20's and 30's trying to prove how multicultural they are, and how they can totally eat hot foods without turning red.”  
  
“So, you probably bought it huh?” Leo asked, with a teasing grin. Nico rolled his eyes.  
“As a _joke_.”

Leo snickered, before turning the top on the bottle, taking a sniff, shrugging and squeezing out a good portion onto his eggs as well. Nico watched, wearily.  
“It _is_ hot, you know..”  
  
“Fire can not kill a dragon.” Leo responded, and Nico looked confused.  
  
“How can you possibly know that reference?” Leo looked up and blinked in confusion.  
  
“What reference?”

Nico looked about ready to pitch something at his head, so Leo walked out of the kitchen. He ended up sitting between Jason and Frank, probably because no one wanted to chance Leo's hyperactive ticks to set Piper off again.  
  
Leo was about to take a bite, when he glanced over to see Frank staring on abject horror.  
“Is that the sriracha?”

“And tabasco,” Leo agreed with a nod.  
  
“Frank doesn't like hot foods,” Hazel explained, causing Leo to side-eye the big guy.  
  
“That's just wrong.”

“It's just hot! There is no added benefit!” Frank complained, and everyone else at the table looked like it had been a conversation they had had before.  
  
“Nuh uh, it has a flavor. It's good.” Leo said, taking a bite. His mouth warmed, pleasantly.  
“Good,” he reiterated after swallowing. Frank looked a bit scared, which was funny on a guy a foot taller or better than Leo.

“Leo's got a super power or something,” Piper said with a small smile. “At camp, someone showed up with a bunch of peppers...they were going to stick them in the counselors chili. Leo ate it by accident, when the bowls got mixed up. It had 3 habeneros in it, and a ghost pepper. He ate it all, and just got a bit flushed.”  
  
“Asked for more too. It was good.” Leo nodded. He had always been weirdly immune to hot foods. Not that he wanted to bring it up just that minute, but at one point in the past he had actually been pepper sprayed. It ended with the security guard running away because Leo just got a bit teary eyed, but was otherwise completely fine.  
  
“That is just absurd.” Frank said simply, and Leo grinned.  
  
“Hey, this works out great for you. Anytime someone gives you spicy food, you can just hand it off to me and continue eating your bland food.”  
  
“My food isn't bland, it just isn't boiling lava.”  
  
“Your loss,” Leo quipped, finishing off his eggs and moving onto his toast.

 

Leo had just about finished up, only had half a glass of orange juice and a slice of bacon left, when Hazel asked if he had had enough to eat.  
“Oh, yeah. I'm almost too full to finish, actually.”

As Hazel was about to say something the front door bell rang, and Jason got up to go get it. Before Leo could even ask anything, Jason walked back in looking a bit pale. Leo felt fear began to crawl up his throat. Who could have come from him? No one was looking for him. Why was he so afraid?  
  
“Uh, Hazel, Nico. Your..uh, dad is here.” Jason said, sitting down quickly as a tall man more or less glided into the room. Leo blinked, yeah it was definitely the dude in the hearse that had given him a ride way back when. The guy was kind of a mix of romance novel cover material, and 100% looked like the kind of person who would own a mortuary.  
Pale skin, black eyes, black hair, and a general appearance of someone who walked the thin line of charismatic and serial killer.

Nico, Leo could see some similarities too, though Nico's skin tone was more olive than just..nearly pure white. Hazel? Leo had absolutely no idea how they were related, besides maybe height. Though, she was pretty convincing, and a bit charismatic herself.

“Hello, Hadrian.” Frank greeted smoothly, even with tufts of bedhead. Hazel had gotten rather tense, but Nico seemed more at peace.

“Zhang,” the man Leo would now definitely be calling Hades in his head, responded. Soon enough, the dark gaze landed on Leo. Just for a moment, his brow twitched in what seemed like confusion.  
  
“I know you,” he stated, and Leo nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I was hitchhiking from Reno to here. You picked me up.”  
  
“And why would you be here?” Hades said, his voice calm and deep like the darkest depths of a cavern.  
  
“Leo's my friend from a few years back,” Piper cut in, not looking as scared of the man as her boyfriend was. “He just moved in.”  
  
Hades tipped his head up slightly, if not just to look down his nose better at Leo, who smiled nervously in return.  
“When was this?”  
  
“Last night,” Nico cut in, looking almost nervous himself which was worrisome. “He's also ..friends with Hazel. From..work.”

Hazel nodded quickly, but winced slightly when her fathers gaze landed on her. Hades wasn't buying it.  
  
“They don't want to tell you I was homeless.” Leo said, resolution in his gut. “But, I don't really care about admitting it. I mean, it isn't that hard to guess right, from me hitchhiking at that age.”

Just as Hades began to look angry, which was frankly a bit scary, to the point even Nico looked away pointedly, Leo spoke again.  
  
“Oh, and your daughter wanted me to fix your car.” Hades froze, looking between Hazel and Leo, with a slight frown.

“My Model-T?” He asked slowly, and Leo nodded. “How soon?”

“Depends on the parts it needs, but I know the type well enough I can't imagine it'd take too much effort. Week or two, probably, at the most.”

The man crossed his arms, and seemed to be appraising Leo.  
“Do you have a criminal background? If you lie, I will find out.”  
  
“I had a few search warrants out for me, when I was younger, since I ran away from my foster homes a lot. I'm not sure if they're still in effect. Otherwise, no. Not that I've never done anything illegal, I've stolen some things here and there to get by, and trespassed on private property. Got maced for that once, by a guard.” Leo admitted, not thinking jokes would be appropriate for this particular gentleman. Hades looked between Leo and then Nico.  
  
“Ah, yes. I remember you...you reminded me of my son. If my son had no brain to mouth filter...” Nico seemed far more bothered by the comparison than Leo did.

“In light of your past, and your connections..Since I do still own this building,” Hades said, giving a sharp look at Hazel. Hazel, though, stopped looking nervous and looked about as threatening as her father.  
“If you can find a means of work within a month, you can stay. If you can get my vehicle running within the week, then I will extend that deadline to 3 months time.” Hazel relaxed somewhat, and Leo nodded.  
  
“Cool, can do.” Probably could do, Leo thought in his head. He wasn't entirely sure what all kind of work he'd be able to get, but at the very least he was completely certain that he'd be able to repair the Model T. It wasn't even a question in his mind.

Hades looked a bit miffed at Leo's easy going tone, but didn't comment more on it.  
  
“Hazel,” the man turned to his daughter. “We have check books to discuss, come with me.” Hazel stood up, and without either party saying anything more, the two walked out of the room.

After they left, Piper took note of Leo's confusion, saying “Hazel handles the house finances.”

“For the most part, anyway,” she added on. “She actually likes it, for some reason. Or, doesn't hate it anyway. Saves us a buttload, usually.”  
  
“Huh,” Leo said, Hazel was an odd duck. Pretty, smart, kind, liked doing finances. Well, everyone had a downside somewhere.  
  
“Hey, while we're talking, why don't Nico and I show you the garage?” Frank asked, standing up and placing his plate on the bar top. Nico sighed, but stood up as well.  
  
“In our pj's?” Leo asked, looking down and wiggling his toes.  
  
“Yeah, well, the garage is dirty anyway. We've got some spare slippers though, I’m not sure if there is anything on the ground that'd be dangerous.”

 

The slippers Leo got were bunny slippers.

The garage Leo got was beautiful.

He had been mildly worried about what sort of state it was in, how many tools there would be available, but it turned out he had no need to worry. Not only was the place stocked with power tools and work benches, there were plenty of spare parts laying around. They were scattered with even older, more classic tools, which fascinated Leo.

The Ford Model T was laying under a canvas tarp, and when Leo pulled it back, he knew he'd be wasting many an hour down here. It was a 1920's model, and was so stupid looking, Leo fell in love immediately. Like the bastard child of a buggy, carriage, cart, and locomotive. But, it definitely needed some work.

Leo walked around the body of the car, to get a good look at the scope of the project, before turning his attentions on the engine. It wasn't too bad, but Leo's eyes narrowed at signs of an obvious quick fix attempt by someone who had used parts that simply wouldn't work. It was no wonder than Hades had given up on it, after awhile.  
  
“So, can you-” Nico started to say, but Leo was busy sticking his hands into the belly of the beast so to speak. For the next hour or so, Leo was completely enraptured by what he was doing to the point he didn't honestly notice Frank and Nico anymore. Leo just kept moving back and forth, and back again with parts and tools. And wet wipes.  
Most of it was removing the bad shit, but Leo also went about making the few things he could do easily and quickly. The control pedal assembly, the front support, the supporting arm. Just to test, Leo cranked the thing and the lights turned on and the engine began to rumble. Leo knew for a fact it wasn't road worthy yet, and probably couldn't get down the street, but it was a step. The sounds it made told him what he needed to adjust, and the creaks told him where in the body of the car needed to be repaired as well.

 

“Holy shit.” A voice exclaimed behind him, and Leo blinked in realization. He turned towards the garage door to see literally everyone standing there looking at him in amazement. Even Hades looked surprised.

“Oh, uh. It isn't fixed yet.” Leo said quickly, ears turning red. “I mean, I fixed a few things, but you couldn't drive it yet.”

“Still,” Hades started, “ it is..impressive. Where did you train?”  
  
Leo shrugged, “with my mom, I guess?” Hades raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I was informed she passed away when you were still quite young.”  
  
“Well, I was 8. So, yeah.”  
  
“And since, you've had no training?” Leo shook his head, glancing at his new housemates. Hazel was beaming, Frank looked impressed and stumped, Nico actually looked intrigued, Piper was nodding like she knew all along, and Jason was smiling at the vehicle that had spluttered to life.  
  
“Just, uh, instinct I guess.”  
  
“Your instinct is more talented than many of the individuals I've had it taken to, with numerous years of professional experience with automobiles.” Leo didn't say anything to that, just blushed deeper at the compliment from a very scary man, still unused to anyone actually seeing his work.  
  
“Are you limited to automobiles?” Hades asked, and Leo looked up and shook his head.  
  
“Ah, I build a lot of stuff...Usually clocks and engines and things like that. Oh, I've rebuilt cellphones before too.”  
  
“Fascinating.” Hades commented simply, looking at his car and then back to Leo. “I'll be in touch. Do try not to ruin my expectations.”

Then he walked out the door, leaving Leo to stare.

Hazel then ran forward, squeaking, “you're amazing! That was brilliant!”

She looked like she was about to hug him, then pulled back.  
“You're also completely covered in dirt and oil.”  
  
Leo glanced down, and yeah, his white tank had been turned blackish and grey, and his hands were grimy and greasy.  
“Oh,” he laughed, “ _yeah_. That happens.”

“I just, I don't..understand.” Frank said in confusion, still staring. “I watched and I don't understand.”

Nico nodded, and Jason laughed. “Christmas elf,” he said simply.  
  
“You've been holding out on me, Valdez.” Piper complained, “we should have raised so much more hell at camp.”  
  
Leo rolled his eyes and ignored them, grabbing a cloth off a bench to wipe his hands best he could.  
  
“You're probably tired, why don't you go take a shower and draw yourself a bath?” Hazel suggested, and Leo's eyes got big.

\---

 

Back upstairs in the bathroom of wonder, Leo stripped down and felt like a king.  
  
He had turned on the faucets to draw the bath, while showered off most the grime and oil. A wall niche had various shampoos and conditioners, brands Leo didn't recognize, so he simply grabbed the two red bottles and squirted them onto his hands and worked it into his hair. He had to move closer to read a few bottles to find the soap, or..body wash as they called it. Leo sniffed the bottle, and realized it smelled a little bit like Frank, so it was likely his. It bubbled a lot between his hands, and Leo tried not to let out a giddy laugh as he washed himself. It didn't work, as Leo did the thing one does when presented with what amounted to bubble bath liquid; gave himself a beard, a bubble bra, and a bubble mankini. When his body started to react a bit too happily to the touching, Leo decided it was time to wash off and hop into the bath which was just about full.

Cranking off the shower, Leo didn't even need to towel down or anything, just walked from the shower dripping wet before sinking into the heat of the bathtub. Then Leo noticed a clone bottle of the other stuff in a niche next to the bath, and a dark mischievous look crossed over his face. Moments later, Leo was up to his chin in bubble, and giggling like a little kid.  
Then, Leo began to feel a bit more like a 19 year old guy in a house full of attractive people, and two very attractive individuals in particular came to the forefront of his mind. Leo sighed, looking down at his groin that was starting to look up at him too.  
  
“I know, I know..I've been ignoring you for awhile. I'm sorry. You're a good boy for not showing up at inopportune moments.” Leo cooed, patting little leo on the head, which due to lack of contact lately had Leo nearly doubled over with his face in the bubbles moaning. Gorgeous curls and curves, and tall men with broad shoulders and stupidly cute bedhead came to mind. One hand ghosted across his chest, while he kept the other firmly lower south. He had barely gotten a few good strokes in before there was a knock at the door, because ... of course there would be.  
  
“Yeah?” Leo called, his voice a bit higher and shakier than usual.  
  
“It's Frank, can I come in? We forgot to give you a towel.” The voice called from the other side of the door. A door that Leo remembered was unlocked, because he was a complete fucking idiot.  
His mind raced. If he said, 'wait a minute, what could that mean besides something weird? But, he was still sporting nearly full wood and really didn't think that would go over well either.

Thankfully, the surface of the water was covered in bubbles. It wasn't a thick cover, and if Frank wanted to chat for ..who knows what reason, Leo'd be in bigger trouble as the minutes went on.  
  
“Yeah, sure. Doors unlocked.” Leo called, willing himself to sound as normal as humanly possible, and quickly lift up his arms to rest them on the sides of the bath. Which, okay, admittedly may have looked more suspicious.

Frank creaked the door open and looked in, before walking in with an armful of big fluffy towels. He looked at the bubbles on the water curiously, and Leo realized why.

“Sorry,” Leo said sheepishly. “Your soaps really...uh.. Bubbles. “  
  
Frank laughed, “why do you think I got it? Who doesn't like bubble baths?” Leo apparently _really_ loved bubble baths, but he wasn't about to say that.  
  
“Anyway, sorry about the towel thing. Didn't mean to intrude, but I figured you'd prefer it be me than one of the girls.”  
  
In all honesty, Leo would have highly preferred it be Piper or someone else he had 0 interest in, but he wasn't going to say that either so he just smiled thankfully.  
“Thanks, man.” Frank nodded, before motioning towards the door.  
  
“I'll get out of your hair now.” Frank said, before pausing and looking at Leo again who was really hoping the bubbles hadn't popped away enough to reveal his problem.  
“Uh, speaking of hair. I'm not sure which you used, but uh..You might want to use Hazel's shampoo next time. You've both got the, you know,” Frank made a spiral motion with his finger,” curls.”

“Oh,” Leo blinked, relieved. “yeah, thanks for the tip. Got to keep my luscious locks bouncing.”  
Their hair texture wasn't exactly the same, Hazel's hair being more loose pencil size coils, where as Leo's were more spiral like. But, it was still cute Frank thought to mention it. His dick also seemed to agree, and Leo wanted to cry.  
  
“Are you alright? Your face looks a bit red.” Frank said, and Leo wanted to cry harder.  
  
“Yeah, just. Uh, hot bath, you know. I'm not used to it, is all.” He bluffed, hoping Frank would buy it.  
Frank unfortunately did, and began to walk back over to Leo.  
  
“Here, let me get the faucet. There's kind of a trick to cold water.” Frank said kindly, but as he got closer, Leo began to realize he had taken too long, and if the other man got much closer he'd see all. Leo's last resort was to turn his body towards the faucets, which meant nearly baring his ass, but at least now his form would hide the problem he was having.  
“Oh yeah?” Leo asked, trying to sound casual, crossing his arms under his chin. Frank paused for a moment, before crouching down next to access the handles. The way Leo was posed, he felt a little bit Little Mermaid-y for his tastes, but he didn't think Frank would think much of it.  
  
Frank just briefly stuck his hand into the water, and Leo's mind created about 8 different porn plots in the time it took for Frank to remove his palm from the water.  
  
“It is a bit hot, but I would have expected mister _can eat lava_ to be more immune.” Frank joked, before turning the cold faucet. Leo blinked, because it didn't look like there was any 'trick' to the thing. Leo realized what Frank had said, and simply shrugged it off.  
  
“I'm just weird that way...” Leo trailed off in thought, forgetting about his dick entirely. A remarkable feat for a boy his age. Had Frank lied to get closer? For what purpose?  
  
“Mhmm,” Frank hummed, also looking like he was in thought. Or checking out his ass, Leo joked inside his head.  
“You were really amazing with that car, you know. It looked effortless to you...Seemed like hard work though. It's odd you don't...uh, never mind.”  
  
Leo looked up, confused. “Don't what?”  
  
“I, uh. Just would have expected your arms to have a bit more muscle. But, that probably sounds like a dick thing to say.” Frank said, looking a bit apologetic. Leo just laughed, resting his head on his arms for a moment before looking back up. Why the fuck did he mention dicks at a time like this?  
  
“No, man. It confuses me too.” Leo unfolded and arm, sitting back slightly and raised up a hand.  
“Look, no callouses either.”

As Frank looked at Leo's hand, then down to Leo's face, then down at the water, Leo realized he had made a horrible mistake. He hadn't even thought before leaning away from the edge. Which, kind of bared all.

But, his 'little' problem had all but faded away, and Leo didn't think anyone else could tell he had previously had a bit of a predicament.

Still though, Leo flushed and jerked his hands down to cover his bits and bobs.  
  
“Sorry,” he squeaked, but Frank didn't look freaked out. He had a touch of red to his cheeks, but that was about it.  
  
“No, sorry. My fault. But, we're both guys, so...no biggie, right?” Frank said, and Leo scowled.  
  
“Okay, I get I'm like a 1/3 a Frank, but saying 'no biggie' after seeing my dick is just cruel.”  
  
Frank just laughed and stood up, stretching and popping his back.  
“Sorry again then. Anyway, enjoy your bath. I think we're going to the store later, but feel free to soak for as long as you want.”

After Frank left, Leo leaned over and cranked up the hot water again. Looking down at his lap, Leo frowned.

“That's it then? You're gone, just like that?” He said accusingly, and got no response back.

 


End file.
